Double Down
by Paliia Love
Summary: Bella, próxima a ser universitaria, ha estado enamorada desde que tenía trece años… del papá de su mejor amiga. Ella tiene sólo un fin de semana en Las Vegas para hacer su jugada y volver a casa como ganadora, pero ¿cómo reaccionará el mejor amigo de su padre ante esto? Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

Aviso: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia a musegirl.

.

**Double Down**

**Capítulo uno**

—Tú puedes con esto, Bella —me dije a mi misma mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo—. Tienes dieciocho años, graduada del secundario, pronto universitaria, loca y estúpidamente enamorada. Si alguna vez había un momento para decir "a la mierda las reglas y cumple tus fantasías" era este fin de semana.

Evalué a la chica delante de mí. Pelo castaño, ojos marrones y piel pálida dado la falta de sol en Seattle. La blusa roja de escote redondo que estaba usando acentuaba los tonos miel de mis ojos y sabía que mis piernas lucían geniales con la falda blanca que me llegaba a las rodillas. En conclusión, no estaba mal. Tal vez no fuera la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero al menos tenía la suerte de lucir bien.

—¡Bella! Hora de irse, cariño —gritó mi papá desde las escaleras. Tomé aire profundamente y exhalé muy lento antes de asentir una vez, volviéndome a tomar mi maleta.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, quién estaba radiante y saltando de puntillas de la emoción, me recibió al pie de las escaleras.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Venga! Nos vamos a Las Vegas, ¿puedes creerlo? —chilló y me pregunté otra vez por qué éramos las "mejores" amigas, como ella insistía en llamarnos—. ¡Vamos, vamos! Jazz y mi papá están esperando afuera.

Oh, cierto. Su padre era la razón por la que éramos prácticamente inseparables. Desde que Alice y su padre se mudaron a Seattle cuando yo tenía trece años, me había puesto como misión ser su amiga sólo para estar cerca de él. No me malinterpreten, Alice me caía bien y ella era una buena amiga, pero no estoy segura de que hubiera hecho de su casa mi hogar, si no fuera por el beneficio de su caliente padre. Si me gustaba salir juntas, pero la mitad del tiempo conducía como una loca para conseguir sus tendencias caprichosas. Yo odiaba a su molesto novio, Jasper, la manera en que siempre tenían sus lenguas enroscadas en la garganta del otro. O cómo follaban igual que conejos, pero eso sólo eran celos de mi parte.

Edward era peligrosamente sexi y el único hombre en protagonizar mis sueños. Estaba desesperada en saber cómo lucirían sus ojos mientras me miraba por entre mis piernas mientras yo tomaba sus cabellos cobrizos y lo acercaba más a mi coño mientras me enterraba su lengua.

Froté mis muslos y apreté mis dientes para que no se me escapara un gemido ya que mi imaginación empezaba a correr salvajemente por los distintos escenarios dónde Edward y yo podríamos encontrar la felicidad orgásmica juntos. Seguí a Alice hacia el coche y sentí mi corazón latir más rápido mientras su padre me sonreía. Amaba esa sonrisa sexi y torcida que siempre me dedicaba. No era la misma que mostraba al resto, al menos en mi mente y me encantaba ese hecho.

—Buenos días, Isabella —dijo con su voz suave y profunda. Su mano rozó la mía tomando mi maleta.

Ese simple toque enviaba una descarga por mi cuerpo y suprimí un escalofrío.

—Hola, señor C. —respondí con una suave sonrisa.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarme Edward? Te he dicho una infinidad de veces que estaba bien.

Tal vez porque sólo me permitía decir su nombre cuando tenía tres dedos en mi sexo y soñaba con todas las cosas sucias y sexis que quería que me hiciera.

—Costumbre, supongo —me encogí de hombros tratando de lucir indiferente.

—Eres adulta tanto como yo. Pronto, Bella, tendrás que parar con eso de "Sr. Cullen" —contestó con una sonrisa sexi.

Me mordí el labio y vi cómo sus ojos seguían ese movimiento. Me pregunté si alguna vez él pensó en mí de la manera que yo lo hacía. Si… no había ni una mínima oportunidad. Él tenía cuarenta años y yo era una niña en comparación. Probablemente salga corriendo lejos de mí si se entera de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Suspiré internamente mientras subía al asiento delantero del coche, así Alice se podía sentar con su novio. Tratando de no mirar directamente, vi a Edward de soslayo mientras conducía a través de Seattle hasta el aeropuerto.

Dios, estaba tan jodida. De la manera en la que estaba enamorada de este hombre lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre. Las fantasías locas y llenas de lujuria que me imaginaba cuando estaba a solas y tocándome. Oh, lo que daría por tener la boca y manos de Edward sobre mí. Anhelaba sus besos y caricias, su cuerpo deslizándose contra el mío y su polla enterrada en mi coño. Ningún otro chico de mi edad había despertado en mí lo que sentía con Edward.

Y no estaba confusa o equivocada acerca de mis sentimientos. Esto no era sólo un enamoramiento por un hombre adulto, o incluso lujuria, aunque sí es que había mucho de eso. Estaba honestamente enamorada de él. Edward nunca me trataba como si hubiera una diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Me hablaba sobre política y acontecimientos mundiales y le interesaba mi opinión sobre todo. Nunca era condescendiente y siempre me tomaba en serio. Sentía como si él fuera más un amigo verdadero que con los que había ido a la escuela.

.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento de tercera clase, al lado de Alice y Jasper y reprimí un gemido cuando inmediatamente comenzaron a besarse. Lamentablemente, Edward estaba instalado cómodamente en primera clase y ni siquiera tendría su hermoso rostro para mirar a hurtadillas y así ayudarme a mantener mi cordura. Aparentemente, Alice rechazó la oferta de su papá de comprarnos a ambas asientos en primera porque "el pobre de Jasper estaría solo" y sentarse con su papa "sería totalmente tonto". Sabía que no me debería quejar, estaba viajando gratis a Las Vegas para la boda de la madre de Alice y la celebración tardía por la graduación. Edward generosamente había pagado para que los acompañe. Jasper, por el contrario, estaba pagando su viaje y no pudo costearse un billete más caro. Pero tenía que preguntarme si este viaje valdría la pena al tener que soportar toda esa demostración de afecto nauseabundo a mi lado.

—¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame! —suspiré y me repetí otra vez que sólo serian dos horas y media.

De repente, el rostro de Edward se asomó por la división de nuestras secciones. Se expresión era resignada mientras captaba el juego de hockey de amígdalas que ocurría a mi lado. Entonces su vista se posó en mi triste expresión y sonrió maliciosamente antes de volver a esconderse. Suspiré con fuerza una vez más y metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar mi Kindle.

—Perdón, ¿señorita? —Una azafata habló a mi lado.

—¿Si? —respondí.

—¿Me sigue, por favor? Ha sido reubicada.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin mirar si la seguía. Rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y corrí tras ella, frunciendo el ceño sin entenderla. Entramos en primera clase y se detuvo junto al asiento de Edward.

—Aquí está —afirmó y señaló al asiento vacío a su lado. Parpadeé hacia ella y miré donde indicaba. Sonreí y Edward rió ante mi regocijo.

Me eché a su lado e incliné mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué es todo esto?

—Sólo pensé que sería un vuelo más placentero para todos. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Gracias, Sr. Cullen. Esto es genial, realmente lo aprecio —dije y mordí mi labio.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo me llamarás Edward? —Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y simplemente sacudí mi cabeza.

La primera parte del vuelo pasó en un amigable silencio hasta que no pude mantener mi curiosidad al margen. Al fin tenía la oportunidad de preguntar sobre el tema que nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para abordar, pero siempre había querido.

—Así que… ¿es raro esto para ti?

Sus brillantes ojos verdes me traspasaron cuando levantó la vista, sus labios se curvaron hacia un costado.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Tú sabes, que tu ex-mujer se vuelva a casar. Irás a su boda —hice un gesto torpe con las manos, como si eso ayudara a entrar en detalles.

Ahora fui recompensada con una gran sonrisa.

—Mmm. Isabella, ¿esta es tu manera de por fin preguntarme sobre la mamá de Alice?

—No lo sé —murmuré y miré a mi regazo. Había visto fotos de ella y no podía creer por qué Edward no se había quedado al lado de una mujer increíblemente hermosa. También me deprimía, porque no podía conciliar que Edward se conformara con alguien como yo cuando podía tener cualquier mujer.

Se acercó y alzó ligeramente mi barbilla.

—Está bien. No me molesta que preguntes.

Mi piel se estremeció donde presionó sus dedos y obligué a mi mente que se mantuviera concentrada y no imaginar donde me encantaría sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo. Tragué un gemido en protesta cuando bajó la mano.

—Rosalie y yo nunca fuimos la pareja perfecta. Nos gustábamos y la pasábamos bien cuando salíamos, pero… no estoy seguro que nos hubiéramos casado si ella no hubiera terminado embarazada.

Me miró seriamente por un momento y supe que me estaba diciendo esto con confianza.

—Alice no fue planeada y éramos muy jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que queríamos de la vida, pero pensé que tenía que asegurarme que ella estuviese segura y cuidada, así que le pedí casamiento. El problema con Rosalie es que ella ama ser amada. Ansía la atención de todos a su alrededor.

—Eso también significaba que Rosalie llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos cuando disfrutaba de la adoración de otros hombres. Ignoré las señales todo lo que pude, pero cuando la vi con otro en nuestra cama, debía irme. Tenía que cuidarme a mí mismo. Afortunadamente, fuimos capaces de separarnos amigablemente dada las circunstancias. Siempre estaré agradecido por Alice, así que no puedo estar arrepentido de nuestra relación. Estoy feliz porque Rosalie parece haber encontrado a alguien con quien comprometerse honestamente.

—Lo siento mucho —susurré—. No debería haber preguntado.

—Está bien, Isabella. En serio —respondió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa—, tú siempre has sido curiosa. Estoy impresionado por cuánto tiempo te has contenido en preguntarme.

Me sonrojé y murmuré otra disculpa.

—Ahora, tú dime. ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida? No creo haberte escuchado alguna vez mencionar a un chico.

—Um, no. En realidad, no.

Levantó una ceja y esperó que terminara de explicarme.

Traté de encontrar las palabras correctas para responder honestamente pero al mismo tiempo siendo vaga.

—Bueno, hay alguien… un hombre, pero no funcionaría. Estoy muy segura que él nunca ha pensado en mí románticamente.

—Estoy seguro que eso no es verdad. Sería un tonto al no querer a una joven y hermosa dama como tú. Cualquier hombre lo querría.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y bajé mi vista cuando me llamó hermosa. Era una respuesta tonta ante un simple cumplido paternal, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo fuerte.

—¿Sabe cómo te sientes? Si se lo dijeras, o insinuaras, sabrías si él siente lo mismo —continuó Edward.

—No se trata de que no me tendría en cuenta. No mucha gente aceptaría nuestra relación, sería muy poco convencional. —Levanté mi vista y me asombré ante la intensidad con la que ardían sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Tal vez sí, pero si él piensa que vales la pena, no le importará lo que piensan los demás. Tal vez sólo está esperando el momento correcto.

Luché con todo lo que quería decir. Me dije a mi misma que pondría en juego todo, este fin de semana, pero cuando te enfrentas con la realidad, es más difícil de lo que habías pensado. Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente y respiré hondo para calmar mis nervios.

—No, él es… un poco mayor que yo. Y sería extremadamente complicado para muchas personas en nuestras vidas.

—Como dije, lo vales —murmuró, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y no podía apartar la mirada. Sabía que no me estaba imaginando el deseo ardiendo entre nosotros; se palpaba la tensión. Mi respiración se aceleró y apreté mis muslos contra el latido doloroso y la humedad que había allí. Mis pezones se endurecieron dolorosamente y asomé mi lengua para lamer mis labios. Edward siguió el movimiento con su mirada y juro que escuché un gruñido. Sería tan fácil inclinarme y finalmente saber cómo se sentiría su boca contra la mía.

Mi cuerpo se inclinó sin voluntad propia y sentí su aliento en mi piel mientras él repetía mis acciones, cuando de repente la odiosa voz nasal de la azafata anunció nuestro inminente desembarco. Los dos nos echamos hacia atrás y solté una risa nerviosa.

Miré a todos lados menos a Edward para tratar de evitar la incomodidad que seguramente había allí, cuando sentí sus labios en mi oído.

—Terminaremos esta conversación pronto, Isabella —murmuró y mordí mi labio para ahogar un gemido. Estaba completamente excitada y todo lo que quería hacer era sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y montarlo hasta el éxtasis.

Salimos del avión con Alice hablando sin parar por todo el viaje en taxi hasta Bellagio. Sentí grandes mariposas aleteando en mi estómago mientras intercambiaba miradas con Edward durante todo el viaje. Por lo pasado antes, estaba convencida de que había algo entre nosotros, pero ahora… no estaba tan segura. Casi perdía las esperanzas ya que Edward no me volvió a mirar, pero cuando me entregó la llave de mi habitación que compartiría con Alice, sus dedos acariciaron los míos suavemente y me guiñó el ojo tan rápido que casi me lo perdí.

¡Oh, santas bragas húmedas!, no me había imaginado todo. ¡Edward estaba interesado en mí! Él no sería tan cruel como para jugar con mis emociones, pero si quería "algo sin ataduras, nadie lo sabrá y sólo pasar momentos sexis los fines de semana", no lo rechazaría. Siempre me arrepentiría si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de tener algunos momentos secretos con Edward.

.

—¡Wow, Bella! —exclamó Alice cuando salí de mi habitación hacia la sala de estar—. ¡Estás jodidamente sexi!

—Gracias, Alice —respondí con aire de suficiencia. Me veía muy, muy sexi si era honesta. Había elegido un vestido color zafiro que se ceñía al cuerpo y llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo con tacones plateados de tiras que llegaban a mis tobillos. Mi cabello estaba en ondas sueltas sobre mis hombros. Me puse un poco de maquillaje para acentuar mis ojos y labios, pero no quise sobrecargarlo. Íbamos a la boda y luego a rondar por la ciudad. No sabía hasta que punto Edward estaría con nosotros en todo caso, ya que había sido invitado a la ceremonia pero lo había rechazado cortésmente al último minuto.

Probablemente estaba siendo optimista, pero estaba usando un corpiño sin tirantes, negro con encaje y una tanga a juego. Espero que valga la pena.

No era virgen, Mike Newton se había encargado de eso en un momento triste de mis dieciséis, cuando Edward había salido brevemente con una rubia escultural llamada Tanya. Afortunadamente, fue de corta duración para ambos. No había estado con nadie desde entonces y estaba desesperada por terminar con mi sequía, pero sólo con Edward.

—Vamos, Ali. Vamos a ver a tu mamá casarse —sonreí.

La boda fue barata-chic de una manera que no lo había esperado. Vistieron Vera Wang y Armani mientras una persona vestida como Elvis los casaba. Fue divertido y delicado, con chistes de Rosalie y Emmett, pero también tuvieron votos hermosos escritos desde el corazón. Fue una explosión, pero estaba feliz al ver a los recién casados irse en un Cadillac rosa con latas atadas en la parte trasera. Tenía que admitir que Emmett parecía un tipo estupendo y hacía buena pareja con Rosalie. Él era un gran oso de peluche y parecía ser capaz de darle toda la atención que ella anhelaba.

Después de eso, Alice, Jasper y yo nos fuimos al club The Bank y nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa vip. Amaba los colores ricos y oscuros, las texturas mezcladas con toques de oro y lámparas de cristal colgando del techo. La música vibraba y bombeaba a través de mi cuerpo y bailé al ritmo de ella.

Jasper le entregó un billete de cien a nuestro camarero y mágicamente teníamos unos cócteles en nuestras manos. Bebí un sorbo de mis Martinis y dejé que mi mirada vagara por la gente bailando en el piso debajo de nosotros. Le tomó poco tiempo a Alice para ponerse a horcajadas en el regazo de Jasper y prácticamente follar en seco, allí en nuestra mesa.

Puse mis ojos en blanco en exasperación y tomé mi bebida antes de mirar a la multitud que había en el club y mover mi cuerpo al ritmo. Me perdí en la música y las luces girando durante un tiempo, antes de aburrirme. Algunos chicos habían intentado bailar conmigo, pero los alejé. Había sólo un hombre en el cual estaba interesada y claramente no estaba allí.

Dejé el club sin decirle adiós a Alice o Jasper y paseé por el hotel. Me encontré en el casino, explorando entre la multitud en su busca. Al fin vi una cabeza familiar de mechones cobre y me acerqué. Estaba jugando al Black Jack y tomando lo que parecía ser su trago habitual, whisky con hielo.

Inhalé profundamente.

Ahora o nunca, Isabella.

Caminé hacia la mesa e hice notar mi presencia acercándome a él y murmurando en su oído.

—¿Cómo está tu suerte esta noche?

Sentí la tensión en sus hombros y apretó su agarre al vaso.

—Bastante buena de hecho —respondió y lentamente me vio de pies a cabeza.

—Una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la mía —comenté—. Tenía esperanzas esta mañana, pero parece que las cosas cambiaron. Creo que malinterpreté las señales.

Tomó aire y me miró directamente.

—No lo hiciste, Isabella, pero he tenido tiempo para pensar y sería mejor dar un paso atrás antes que hagamos alguna locura. Algo que termines arrepintiéndote si afecta a algunas relaciones que aprecias.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras. Había cambiado de parecer y estaba preocupado de que dirán de nosotros los demás. Me acerqué más a él.

—Estamos en la ciudad del pecado, ¿qué mejor momento que este para hacer alguna locura y ver a dónde nos puede llevar? Soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que quiero. Desearía decir lo mismo de ti.

Me di la vuelta y me apresuré hacia la salida, peleando con mis lágrimas por todo el camino. Una mano agarró mi muñera y me giró, poniéndome de frente a un Edward enojado.

—No cuestiones que no sé lo que deseo. Te quiero, Isabella. Es completamente jodido que me sienta de esta forma por la hija de mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo cambiarlo. Créeme, lo he intentado.

—¿Entonces por qué luchar contra ello? —grité—. ¡No me importa lo mayor que seas o que eres el padre de Alice! Obviamente hay algo aquí, un lazo demasiado fuerte que ninguno de nosotros puede negar. ¡Pero tú sigues evitándolo y no entiendo el porqué!

—¡Porque no quiero sólo una salida o un fin de semana de sexo contigo, Isabella! Estoy muy viejo para esas cosas sólo porque tú eres joven y descubriendo quién eres y qué quieres en la vida. Sé todo eso, he tenido mis años de locura y ahora estoy listo para más.

Me frunció el ceño y quería golpearme a mi misma por no darme cuenta antes de lo sexi que era cuando estaba enojado. Me enfureció más que haya asumido que no supiera lo que quería. Que no me conocía por dentro y por fuera. Yo nunca había sido la adolescente vanidosa que cambiaba de parecer cientos de veces. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, no cambiaba de idea.

—Hubiera sido cualquier cosa por ti. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Algo de una noche, tu sucio secreto, o la mujer en tu brazo! ¡He estado enamorada de ti por años, pero te niegas a creer que sé quién soy! Puedo ser joven, pero nunca fui voluble y yo que pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

Mi lagrimas caían fuertemente y me alejé, así no podía verme destruida. Estaba horrorizada ante mi confesión amorosa y no creí que fuera capaz de verlo a los ojos otra vez. Dios, era una estúpida por exponerme a esto.

Sentí unas manos tomarme fuertemente por mis caderas detrás de mí y girarme. No tenía idea como supe, pero estaba segura que eran las de Edward.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Me amas?

Inhalé débilmente. Asentí despacio e incliné mi rostro en su cuello.

—Te amo, Edward. Siempre lo he hecho.

Me giró y me atrapó en sus brazos.

—También te amo, Isabella. Que Dios me ayude, pero lo hago.

Su boca encontró la mía y era el beso más increíble, mientras dejábamos que nuestra pasión tomara el control. Sus labios eran suaves, pero empujaban fuerte contra los míos y nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y bailaban juntas de la forma más erótica. Enredé mis manos en su cabello para acercarlo más hacia mí y respondió chocando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Estaba tan excitada que mi pobre tanga estaba goteando y sentí la humedad entre mis muslos. Sus labios pasaron por mi cuello y gemí mientras el fuego me quemaba por dentro.

—¿Isabella? —murmuró en mi oído. Giré mi rostro hacia él, encontrándome con su mirada—. ¿Realmente serias cualquier cosa que yo quisiera?

—Cualquier cosa —suspiré, completamente feliz en sus brazos.

—¿También como mi esposa?

Jadeé y me congelé, mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿Tu… esposa?

Me regaló mi hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Una noche contigo no sería suficiente y nunca te mantendría como mi secreto, del cual nadie sabría. Quiero que estés conmigo públicamente, que todos lo vean. También quiero protegerte de que alguien saque ideas o diga algo que nos pueda separar. Quiero que nunca dudes de mi o de nosotros y no quiero que alguien tenga la oportunidad de robarte. Quiero hacer el amor contigo todas las noches y despertar contigo en mis brazos cada mañana. Y no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más. Además, tú dijiste que estabas segura de lo que sentías por mí.

Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos y mantuvo mi mirada.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Isabella?

—Si —murmuré y lo miré atontada—. Si, Edward. Me casaré contigo.

Su sonrisa me dejó sin aliento mientras me tomaba y abrazaba fuertemente.

—¡Gracias, nena! No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer.

Me reí fuerte.

—Creo que si la tengo.

Me puso sobre mis pies y tomó de mi mano.

—Vamos, hermosa.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté, incrédula.

—¿Qué mejor momento que el presente?

Su entusiasmo era contagioso mientras nos llevaba a la Capilla de Bellagio para una ceremonia íntima y pequeña. Nos ofrecieron diferentes combos y elegimos uno simple, con algunas fotos y vídeo para que tuviésemos recuerdos del evento. Edward me dejó escoger el ramo de flores mientras que él arreglaba los últimos detalles.

Una mujer dulce llamada Kate se acercó a darme el anillo de bodas de platino que Edward había escogido y fue hacia el pasillo como mi testigo.

Era algo simple, intercambié votos tradicionales y lloré mientras Edward decía "acepto". La única sorpresa vino cuando me puso mi anillo de bodas. Me había comprado una hermosa sortija con pequeños diamantes insertados alrededor de él. Brillaba en mi dedo y me encantó esa sencillez elegante.

Cuando llegó el momento de besar a la novia, él sonrió suavemente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras gentilmente presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron por unos segundos y luego Edward levantó su rostro y me miró contento.

—Te amo, mi esposa.

No pude evitar reírme como una tonta ante sus palabras; hacían que me emocionara sin fin.

—También te amo, mi esposo.

Después de aceptar las felicitaciones del personal a nuestro alrededor, tiré las rosas blancas y lirios sobre mis hombros hacia Kate y nos fuimos tranquilamente de regreso a través del hotel.

Él se veía tan sexi con esa sonrisa que mantuvo regalándome que al fin acepté que era mío. Edward y yo estábamos casados y ahora era el momento de consumir la unión. Mierda, ¡podría tenerlo entre mis piernas el tiempo que yo quisiera! Podríamos hacer el amor todos los días, múltiples veces al día, si quisiéramos. Mi clítoris palpitó ante la idea.

—Edward —supliqué con los ojos llenos de lujuria y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Su boca estaba sobre la mía y nuestro fuego rugía como el infierno.

Nos llevó contra la pared y envolvió una de mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Apretó su erección contra mi coño y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Oh, jódeme! ¡Edward! —grité.

—Eso planeo hacer, nena —gruñó en mi oído antes de morder y lamerlo, moviéndose hacia mi garganta—. Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás. Dios, lo que daría por poder arrodillarme y lamer tu dulce coño justo ahora —murmuró Edward con su voz de terciopelo.

Me sentí despojada cuando se alejó, pero Edward mantuvo su brazo a mí alrededor y nos movió hacia los ascensores.

Una vez adentro, me apretó contra la pared de espejo y me besó fuerte. Gemí en su boca mientras su lengua dominaba la mía y sus manos vagaban posesivamente por mis caderas y muslos.

De repente su mano estaba en mi sexo, su pulgar dando círculos en mi clítoris a través de mi tanga. Mordí su hombro para no gritar y temblé en sus brazos mientras él seguía.

—Edward… ¡Oh, Dios! Me vengo —gemí.

—Eso es lo que quiero, Isabella. —Frotó mi clítoris con más fuerza—. Quiero que te vengas. Quiero mostrarte lo que es ser amada por un hombre de verdad. Arruinarte para alguien que no sea yo.

Corrió mis bragas hacia un lado y deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos y me acerqué más hacia el éxtasis.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Isabella, te sientes jodidamente perfecta. Tengo que tenerte, nena. Necesito enterrar mi polla en tu coño caliente. —Dejó besos húmedos en mi cuello—. ¡Mía, eres mía!

Jadeé ante sus palabras y ante la manera que movió sus dedos para llegar a partes de mí que no sabía que existían.

—Sí, ¡soy tuya! Solo tuya. —Me fundí contra él, perdiéndome en mi orgasmo.

El repicar del ascensor nos trajo bruscamente a la realidad y Edward se enderezó así pareciera que estuviera ubicado frente a mí. Un grupo de borrachos de veintitantos entraron, uno de ellos mirándome descaradamente.

—Hola, sexi —dijo arrastrando las palabras y me estremecí. Sentí a Edward tensarse mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y sin vergüenza quitaba su mano de entre mis piernas y lamia los dedos que habían estado dentro de mí, sin dejar ninguna duda de lo que había estado haciendo.

Ahora cada uno de los chicos nos miraba boquiabiertos y sonreí ante sus expresiones. Me puse de puntillas y metí mi lengua en su boca.

—Mmm, amo mi sabor en tu boca —dije lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada. El ascensor se detuvo en nuestro piso y se abrieron las puertas. Levanté mi mano izquierda y la mostré para que vieran mi anillo. Tironeé a Edward hacia delante—. Llévanos hacia nuestra habitación, esposo. También quiero saborearte.

Edward soltó un gruñido mientras me seguía y se escucharon varios gemidos de envidia y un "suertudo hijo de puta" desde el ascensor.

.

Ni bien la puerta de la suite estaba abierta, Edward me estaba guiando a la cama y besando apasionadamente de nuevo. Sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello y mis dedos desabotonaban torpemente su camisa. Prendas, zapatos, su cinturón y medias volaron lejos. Edward acarició mi cuerpo y lentamente subió mi vestido, sacándolo por mi cabeza antes de dejarlo caer en el piso.

Su mirada bajó y subió.

—Eres tan hermosa, Isabella —murmuró y se acercó más a mí.

Apoyé mi mano en su pecho para detenerlo y le saqué su camisa. Mi boca se hizo agua al ver su torso tonificado y no podía creer que estuviera aquí conmigo. Él definitivamente no era un niño, Edward era todo un hombre y lo quería más que a nada.

Posó sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acercando su boca hacia la mía. No podía evitar que los pequeños sonidos de deseo salieran de mi boca y su beso parecía estar cada vez más hambriento.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —rogué contra sus labios y me dejé caer en la cama. Se sacó sus pantalones y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo. Me deleité con el calor y peso de él y pasé mis manos a lo largo de su espalda.

Edward trazó el contorno de mi corpiño con una mano antes de desabrocharlo con la otra. Cayó a un lado y besó hasta encontrarse con mi duro pezón en su boca. Grité mientras que el calor húmedo de su lengua lo movía, burlándose de mí hasta volverme loca de anticipación. Yo estaba empapada y dolorosamente excitada. Levanté mis caderas contra las de él, desesperada por cualquier tipo de fricción para aliviar el deseo que Edward creaba en mí.

Se echó hacia atrás y deslizo mi tanga por mis piernas antes de hacer lo mismo con sus bóxers. Me quedé mirando descaradamente su gran erección y lamí mis labios ante lo dotado que era mi marido.

Me levanté sobre mis manos y rodillas, envolviendo mis labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. Le pasé mi lengua y probé el líquido salado y algo amargo que se había juntado allí. Lo miré mientras ahuecaba mis mejillas y chupé tanto como me fue posible.

Edward gruñó fuerte y tomó mis cabellos con sus manos mientras me observaba. Guió tiernamente mi cabeza, mientras chupaba y masajeaba su polla con mi lengua. Cuando hice un zumbido con mi nariz en apreciación, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y me levantó hacia él.

—Si sigues así, nena, me vendré en tu pequeña y caliente boca. Por mucho que eso me atraiga, quiero venirme en tu dulce coño primero —gemí un poco ante sus palabras sucias, excitada por ellas mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Me recosté sobre las almohadas y me lo comí con la mirada de nuevo. Edward se puso un condón y sonrió ante mi buena observación de su cuerpo. Se arrastró hacia mi otra vez y acarició mis pliegues con la cabeza de su polla. Grité ante la deliciosa sensación.

Entonces, estaba empujando y llenándome completamente. Solté un gemido-sollozo cuando Edward se detuvo por un momento y dejó caer su frente sobre mi hombro.

—Jesús, Isabella, nunca imaginé poder sentirme así.

Se sentía tan increíble y yo estaba cerca de mi clímax. Su polla me estiró de la mejor manera e instintivamente me apreté a su alrededor.

—¡Mierda, nena! Tu coño será la muerte para mí —gruñó y moví mis caderas para animarlo a moverse.

Hizo un sonido ininteligible y empezó a empujar. Era una sobrecarga sensorial para mí. Su pecho se deslizaba contra mis pechos, provocando a mis hipersensibles pezones; los besos suaves y húmedos que presionaba contra mi garganta, más la manera en que frotaba y contorneaba su polla contra mí era perfecto. Sentí tensarme y apretarme mientras me acercaba al éxtasis con cada estocada.

—Ung, por favor, Edward. Más, necesito más, cariño —supliqué y empuje mis caderas al ritmo de las suyas—. ¡Más duro, hazme estallar!

—Esa es mi chica mala —gruñó y se enterró en mí, inclinándome, para con cada estocada tocar mi clítoris—. Tu coño es tan bueno, tan jodidamente apretado. Puedo sentir como me aprietas. Suave y cálido. Ahora sé una buena y sucia chica y vente para mí. Vente sobre mi polla, necesito sentirte bañándola.

Se estrelló contra mí y sus palabras y movimientos fueron mi perdición. Grité mientras mis paredes se contraían a su alrededor y sentí una nueva oleada de humedad. Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras sucumbía conmigo, antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Me quedé allí sintiéndome de gelatina y más saciada de lo que había estado nunca. Esa fue la experiencia más alucinante de mi vida y sonreí como una tonta cuando me di cuenta que este sorprendente e increíble dios del sexo era mío para tomar cuando me diera la gana.

Edward se sostuvo sobre sus codos para reducir el peso sobre mí, pero no me importó y lo tiré hacia mi otra vez.

—Eso, Isabella, fue hacer el amor, el más satisfactorio e intenso que he tenido en mi vida. No creo que me hubiera venido así de fuerte en mi existencia.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y gentilmente se moldearon juntos. Podía sentir su amor irradiando en cada beso y caricia con suaves suspiros entre nosotros. Me sentí apreciada y protegida en sus brazos. Con él, había encontrado mi hogar.

Lentamente, Edward se movió y salió de mí. No pude evitar sentirme desolada cuando se bajó de la cama para tirar el condón, pero volvió bajo las sabanas y me envolvió en sus brazos. Finalmente nos pudimos dormir en paz cuando estuvimos en los brazos del otro.

.

Me desperté cuando el sol daba a lo largo del piso y busqué a Edward. Pestañeé hacia él mientras me observaba despierto.

—Buenos días, mi hermosa chica —dijo con una sonrisa perezosa.

Me estiré y sonreí ante sus palabras, absurdamente feliz.

—Buenos días, Edward. —Moví mis piernas y tarareé al sentir la maravillosa tensión en el vértice de mis muslos. Levanté la mano izquierda y la pasé por su cabello. Mi anillo brilló bajo la luz.

Me llené de aprensión al instante.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? Nos… nos casamos anoche.

—Sí, lo hicimos —respondió seriamente—. Y no me arrepiento, ¿tú lo haces?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Bien. Entonces creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar y hablar sobre los detalles. Aunque, no importa qué, estoy comprometido en esto y tú también. Eso es lo más importante, todo lo demás caerá en su lugar.

—Suena como un plan —respondí con una sonrisa suave.

—Pero primero —susurró y se inclinó para besarme—, tengo la intención de hacer gritar mi nombre a mi sexi esposa, conmigo enterrado en ella.

Gemí mientras nos uníamos en un baile tan viejo como el tiempo, pero este era nuevo y emocionante. Mucho más intenso de lo que había pensado posible.

.

Acababa de bañarme y vestirme en mi habitación. Estaba esperando a que llegara Edward, cuando Alice apareció. Yo había estado mirando por la ventana y sonriendo como una loca. Ahora, caí en la cuenta de que era su nueva madrastra y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ella. No muy bien, eso seguro.

-¡Bella, ahí estás! ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche? Desapareciste y cuando volvimos con Jazz a su habitación, tú no estabas aquí. ¡Por favor, dime que encontraste a alguien caliente y al fin follaste otra vez! Quiero decir, tú y Mike eran una combinación desastrosa y tú necesitabas saber lo que era el buen sexo. Juzgando por tu sonrisa de "gato que se comió al canario", ¡definitivamente lo hiciste! ¡Necesito detalles, cuéntamelo todo! ¿Es sexi? ¿Cuántas veces te viniste? ¿Vas a volver a verlo? ¿Quién es y cuándo puedo conocerlo?

Ella saltaba sobre sus pies y me sentí mal por tener que decirle la verdad. Iba a odiarme.

—Alice, para. ¡Alice! —grité para detenerla. Solté el aire nerviosamente y pasé la mano por mi cabello.

—¡Oh, mi puto Dios! —chilló—. ¡Te has casado! ¡Mierda, Bella!

Miré horrorizada a mi anillo que le había mostrado sin darme cuenta. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y Edward entró, ajeno al desastre que estaba ocurriendo. Posé mi vista de Edward a Alice una y otra vez.

Su rostro se mostró atónito por un momento, pero luego su mirada estaba en la mía y me asintió. Sonreí ante su tranquilidad mientras se movía hacia mi lado.

Tomó mi mano en la suya mientras nos enfrentábamos al primero de muchos desafíos que nos vendrían. Sabía que cualquiera que fuera su reacción, estaríamos bien mientras estuviéramos juntos.

—Alice —dije firmemente y mordí mi labio para luchar contra el impulso irracional de sonreír de felicidad—. Anoche, nos casamos.

.

.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

Aviso: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia a musegirl.

.

**Double Down**

**Capítulo dos**

Alice nos miró sorprendida por un momento antes de que su rostro se transformara en disgusto.

—¿Qué se supone que significa que "se casaron anoche"? ¿Me están tomando el pelo? Por supuesto que no están casados. ¿Por qué bromearían con algo tan enfermo y retorcido?

—Alice… —dije en voz baja, mi felicidad desapareciendo rápidamente.

—¡No! Tú no me puedes hablar. Pensé que eras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. ¿Y ahora me dices que te casaste con mi padre? ¿Entiendes lo asqueroso que es eso? ¡Eres mi _madrastra_ y eres tan sólo unos meses mayor que yo! —Alice paseaba por la habitación y agitaba sus manos dramáticamente mientras me gritaba.

—Mary Alice, detente ahora mismo —interrumpió Edward y ella se volvió hacia él.

—¡No te atrevas a tratar de actuar alto y poderoso conmigo! Bella tiene la misma edad que yo. ¿Acaso no ves lo sucio y pervertido que es el haberte casado con ella? Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado follando en secreto ustedes dos?

—¡Suficiente! —gruñó Edward—. Isabella y yo nunca hicimos nada, ni siquiera una vez, hasta ayer. No hagas de esto algo más escandaloso de lo que parece. Pero entiende esto Alice, ella y yo hemos tenido una conexión desde el principio.

Se ubicó detrás de mí y enredó sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Isabella siempre fue alguien muy madura a pesar de su edad, incluso desde joven. Se transformó en la mujer hermosa y sofisticada de la que me enamoré. Le pregunté si quería casarse conmigo por esta razón. No quería que nadie pensara que no iba en serio con ella. No sólo quiero dormir con esta chica inocente y a penas legal. Estoy en esto de por vida —pausó para tragar con dificultad y su voz se volvió suplicante—. Esperaba que cómo hija mía, querrías que encontrara a alguien que me hiciera feliz y me completara. Isabella es esa persona.

Sabía que si decía algo, Alice se enojaría más, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada mientras que ambas procesábamos lo que dijo Edward. Sutilmente me incliné hacia tras, contra él, demostrándole lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para mí. Mi corazón saltó ante el conocimiento que él estaba comprometido en nosotros tanto como yo. Y eso era todo lo que importaba a largo plazo. Sabía que no todos entenderían nuestra relación y tal vez esperen el día que terminemos, pero eso no iba a pasar. Pelearía con dientes y uñas para quedarme junto a Edward y nadie se metería en nuestro camino. Me abrazó un poco más fuerte y supe que entendía el mensaje no-verbal que le enviaba.

—Papá, si quiero que seas feliz, pero no con mi mejor amiga. Eso es más de lo que puedo soportar. —Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas mientras nos miraba—. Y no puedes decir que no haya pasado algo antes de esto, aunque sea sólo con el pensamiento —añadió en tono acusador.

Edward suspiró suavemente.

—Tienes razón. Sí, he pensado en lo que sería tener una relación con Isabella. Ella es perspicaz, inteligente, divertida y hermosa. Sería un tonto no ver todo lo que le puede ofrecer a un hombre. Estaba al tanto que ella tenía sentimientos hacia mí, un enamoramiento tal vez, pero no sabía qué tan profundos hasta este viaje. Alice, sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero Isabella y yo estamos destinados. Incluso con nuestra diferencia de edad, ella y yo estamos atraídos hacia el otro inexplicablemente y estoy cansado de luchar en contra de ello. Ya no quiero hacerlo más.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose otra vez nos sorprendió a todos.

—Alice —llamó Rose, mientras ella y Jasper entraban en la habitación—. Allí estás, cariño… —su voz se fue apagando mientras veía la posición de Edward y yo.

—Tío, eres mi puto héroe —dijo Jasper con voz reverente a Edward. Alice rompió en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —siseó Rosalie.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá y-y-y Bella… y ella es m-m-mi mejor amiga! —hipó Alice—. ¡Ello-os se casaron! —terminó.

Rosalie y Jasper jadearon.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Edward? —Lo reprendió ella.

Edward me puso protectoramente bajo su brazo y a su lado.

—Como si pudieras hablar, Rosalie. ¿O te olvidas de Royce, el tipo de veinte años con quién estuviste antes de conocer a Emmett? —Mis cejas se alzaron ante esa pequeña información.

—¡Ni siquiera te metas allí! Esa fue una aventura y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Casamiento? ¡Estás pidiendo por problemas!

—Deja de actuar como "soy más santa que tú", Rosalie. No fuiste una santa durante nuestro matrimonio y has estado con más hombres de los que probablemente puedes contar. Al menos no me tengo que preocupar de eso con Isabella.

Rosalie resopló.

—Tiene dieciocho. Buena suerte con eso.

—¡Nunca engañaría a Edward! —respondí, indignada.

—¿Y qué con Mike, Bella? —Se burló Alice—. ¿O convenientemente te olvidaste de mencionarlo?

—¿Qué mierda tiene eso que ver con algo? ¡No estaba con Edward en ese entonces y cometí un estúpido error! No veo cómo eso significa que me acostaría por ahí mientras estoy casada. —Le espeté.

—Estoy muy al tanto de Mike Newton y lo que pasó entre ellos —dijo Edward entre dientes. Me tensé ante su furia y me sentí culpable por no ser honesta sobre mi indiscreción anterior. Edward acarició con su pulgar mi brazo y me relajé un poco. Sabía que tendríamos que hablar más, pero al menos no estaba enojado conmigo.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir contigo por el verano? No puedo quedarme en casa —rogó Alice.

Rosalie la abrazó fuerte.

—¡Por supuesto, cariño! Iremos a cambiar tu vuelo y puedes venir de inmediato.

—Alice, por favor —susurró Edward. Me dolía el corazón por ellos. Odiaba ser la causa del conflicto entre ellos dos y parpadeé ante las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—Lo siento, papá. ¡Te quiero, pero no puedo verlos a los dos juntos! Quiero que seas feliz, realmente que sí, pero no con mi mejor amiga. —Cambió su vista hacia mí—. Ex mejor amiga.

Y con eso, tomó de la mano a Jasper y los tres se fueron. Yo estallé en llanto.

—Shh, cariño. Todo estará bien —murmuró Edward y presionó un beso en mi frente—. Alice necesita tiempo para calmarse y reconciliar las cosas. Lo superará, lo prometo.

Levanté mi vista hacia él y sollocé.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

Él asintió.

—Sí. Tomará un tiempo, pero lo aceptará.

—Siento mucho separaros. —Lloré y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward se giró para abrazarme a él.

—Todo saldrá bien y tú lo vales, Isabella. Amo a mi hija, pero también te amo a ti. Muchísimo. Y no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estaba harto de pelear contra mis sentimientos y esta conexión entre nosotros. Estoy en esto al ciento por ciento.

—Te amo, Edward —murmuré en el hueco de su cuello—. Lo he hecho por años. Sólo pensé que no era correspondido. Quiero decir, ¿por qué acaso me mirarías como algo más que una chica joven y tonta? Lo más lejos que me permitía era pasar una noche contigo y sin embargo, me has dado el mundo. —Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a sus brillantes ojos verdes—. Te lo juro, no te tomaré por sentado y nunca, nunca te engañaré. Tú tienes mi corazón completamente y tal vez tenga dieciocho años, pero sé que se quedara allí para siempre.

—Te creo y confío en ti, Isabella. Eso no cambiará. —Su boca capturó la mía en un beso caliente que envió destellos de deseo por mi cuerpo. Edward me levantó y mis piernas automáticamente las envolví alrededor de su cintura mientras nos llevaba hacia la habitación. Lentamente, me desvistió, besando a su paso todas las curvas de mi cuerpo. Ambos gemimos cuando sus dedos me encontraron húmeda y deseosa mientras los presionaba llevándome al frenesí.

—Sé que le diste a Mike Newton lo que debería haber recibido yo, y sé que yo te llevé a eso por mi patético momento de debilidad. No estoy enojado por ello, pero nunca jamás un hombre te tocará, saboreará o tomará lo que es mío. ¡Tú eres mía, Isabella, y nunca te dejaré ir!

De repente, Edward clavó su polla en mi coño y grité ante la sensación deliciosa de él llenándome. Con estocadas fuertes y febriles, se estrelló contra mí una y otra vez y me escuché rogándole que no parara. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, desesperada por mantener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío como fuera posible. Más pronto de lo que pensé, sentí esa tensión crecer en mi vientre antes de explotar como una estrella por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Mierda, Bella! —rugió Edward, mientras apretaba mis muslos fuertemente. Y con una estocada final me siguió dentro del éxtasis.

Dejó caer su cabeza para así descansar su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, Isabella. Estar dentro de ti, amándote así, es el paraíso total. ¡Tú eres mi paraíso!

Mis emociones amenazaban con abrumarme y todo lo que pude hacer es besarlo y esperar que supiera qué quería decirle, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

.

Me acurruqué al costado de Edward en nuestros asientos de primera clase de vuelta a Seattle. Fulminé con la mirada a la excesivamente amable azafata que seguía ofreciendo ayudar a Edward con lo que sea que él necesitara y posé posesivamente mi mano izquierda en su pecho para mostrar mi anillo de casada. Sonreí malignamente y sentí a Edward hacerlo también, cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se dio cuenta que yo no era la hija. Así es, perra, ¡él es todo mío!

—¿Edward? —pregunté en voz baja una vez que ella se fue.

—¿Mmm?

Me sacudí de mi ensueño y me sonrojé un poco.

—Oh, um, si. ¿Qué pasa cuando volvamos a Seattle?

Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "qué pasa"? Iremos a la casa de tu padre a contarle las noticias, empacar tus cosas e ir a casa.

—Casa —repetí con una sonrisa —. Así de fácil, ¿eh?

Asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Estamos casados y no pasaré una noche sin ti a mi lado. Sin mencionar que estoy desesperado por tenerte desnuda y retorciéndote debajo mío en mi cama. _Nuestra cama_. He fantaseado sobre ti en maneras que realmente no debería haberlo hecho y que no me negaré más.

Edward presionó sus labios contra los míos, deslizando su lengua en mi boca para enredarla eróticamente con la mía. Me sentí calentarme y me retorcí un poco en mi asiento ante la palpitación entre mis muslos. Mierda santa, ¡las cosas increíblemente sexis que este hombre me hacia! Cuando se retiró, estaba sin aliento y un pequeño sonido de protesta escapó de mis labios.

—Isabella, lo siento. No debería empujar demasiado en el aspecto físico de las cosas. Sé que tú y Mike… pero creo que ha pasado algún tiempo desde entonces y tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de actividad y podrías estar dolorida. Debes decírmelo, ¿está bien, nena?

Me sonrojé otra vez ante la mención de Mike. El error más estúpido que cometí.

—Prometo que te diré algo, pero estoy bien. Perfecta, de hecho. Te deseo igual. — Mordí mi labio y bajé mi mirada para intentar encontrar las palabras—. Debes saber que no fue sólo una vez con Mike. Fueron dos —susurré.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz amenazante—. Escuché a la pequeña mierda alardeándose con sus amigos el día después. Algo de "desflorar en el asiento trasero de su coche en una fiesta" y luego como llamaste unos días después "rogándole por más". Me aseguré que el bastardo y sus amigos mantuvieran su boca cerrada después de eso.

Jadeé.

—¡Edward! Dios mío, no puedo creer que tuvieras que escuchar sobre ello de esa manera. Fue un momento muy bajo para mí.

—Lo siento por haberte conducido a eso, subestimé demasiado tus sentimientos por mí. Tanya fue un gran error de mi parte y nunca me perdonaré por empujarte hasta ese punto.

Cerré mis ojos mientras que los recuerdos me embargaban. Aunque era técnicamente verdad que nada había pasado realmente entre Edward y yo hasta este fin de semana, era un poco exagerado.

.

_No puedo creer que haya dejado a Alice convencerme de hacer una jodida fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo cumplo diecisiete, no es como si fuera dieciocho y al fin legal. Si lo fuera, Edward y yo tal vez podíamos… sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos, atemorizada de tener esperanzas. _

_Me puse mi vestido blanco de encaje y preparé mis nervios. Me dirigí hacia abajo con una sonrisa fingida. Localicé a Alice en seguida y sentí mariposas en mi estómago al saber que Edward estaba allí también. _

_—¡Bella! —gritó entusiasmada—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Esta fiesta es genial, pero vamos a divertirnos más en la de Tyler esta noche. —Me guiñó el ojo en complicidad y yo fingí entusiasmo—. ¡OMG! ¿Te conté? ¡Mi papá trajo a una sexi cita con él! El hombre ha sido un monje por años. Digo, que asco al pensar sobre mi papá haciendo… eso, pero ya no somos niñas y no quiero que esté solo, ¿sabes? Como sea, su nombre es Tanya y es totalmente hermosa. Mataría por tener sus tetas. Es muy agradable. ¡Vino a cenar la otra noche y creo que ahí hay amor!_

_Alice apuntó hacia donde estaba Edward con una rubia innegablemente hermosa. Él le estaba sonriendo y ella estaba presionada contra él de forma posesiva. _

_Mi estómago se revolvió y pensé que podría estar enferma. _

_—Vuelvo enseguida, Alice —murmuré y pasé torpemente por entre los invitados con una sonrisa forzada mientras subía las escaleras hacia el baño. Dejé caer mis lágrimas mientras me aferraba contra el mostrador. _

_—¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? _

_Giré para encontrarme a Edward parado en la puerta, preocupado. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente. _

_—Estaré bien. Sólo es un minuto. _

_—No estás bien —respondió y se acercó—. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca tuviste problema en hablar conmigo antes. _

_—No es nada. Estoy siendo estúpida, nada más. _

_—Isabella, ambos sabemos que nunca actuaste así en tu vida. _

_Suspiré mientras observaba su perfecta belleza. Era el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir algo en toda mi vida. _

_—Hoy cumplo diecisiete. _

_—Estoy consciente de eso —interrumpió en voz baja. _

_—¿Sabías que nunca he tenido un novio? Dios, ¡ni siquiera he tenido una cita! Prácticamente soy una mujer y nunca he sido besada. ¿Qué tan patético es eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo que ningún chico de mi edad capta mi atención? O peor, ¿nada de mí los atrae?_

_—Isabella, detente. He visto la manera en que los tipos te miran. Definitivamente eres atractiva al sexo opuesto. Ninguno de esos chicos con los que vas a la escuela vale la pena para ti. Eres joven y acabas de empezar tu último año. No te apresures por ser adulta. Está bien ser exigente y esperar por el hombre correcto. Valdrá la pena al final del recorrido. —Edward tomó mi mejilla tratando de consolarme y no pude evitar inclinarme ante su toque. Era muy raro de él tener contacto físico conmigo, cada vez que lo hacía quedaba impreso en mi memoria. _

_Lo miré a sus ojos verdes, completamente cautivada. _

_—¿Qué pasa si no quiero esperar más? Me estoy guardando esto para un sueño, del que estoy muy asustada porque nunca se cumpla. También tengo necesidades. Quiero ser besada y abrazada y deseada. ¿Es tan malo querer estar con una persona que me entiende de maneras en las que ni yo lo hago? Me siento sola. _

_De repente, su boca se presionó contra la mía. Un beso simple y casto. Labios moviéndose entre sí por unos pocos y breves segundos. Su mano libre subió por mi lado, su pulgar apenas rozando el fondo de mi pecho. Mis brazos tuvieron tiempo de tomarse de los suyos antes que terminara. Solté un pequeño quejido de protesta cuando se apartó._

_—Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella —murmuró en mi oído y luego me dejo allí sin poder hablar. _

_Levanté mis dedos hacia mis labios y sonreí. Edward me había dado mi primer beso. Suprimí la urgencia de chillar como una niña y tomé aire profundamente. La visión con la que me encontré cuando bajé las escaleras me aniquiló todo lo que había pasado antes. _

_Esa mujer Tanya había jalado a Edward para un beso de verdad, un beso compartido entre amantes, antes de sacarlo de mi casa con una sonrisa que prometía cosas sórdidas. _

.

Poco después, arrastré a Alice hacia la fiesta de Tyler Crowley, bebí algunos tragos y permití que el demasiado atento de Mike Newton me asistiera en el asiento trasero de su coche. Tres minutos después, Mike estaba desechando el condón usado y volviéndose a poner sus pantalones y yo ya no era virgen. No fue particularmente doloroso, más bien fue molesto.

En ese momento, había pensado que debería al menos intentar algo más entre nosotros y lo invité a casa cuando papá estaba trabajando en un turno de noche en la comisaria. ¡Qué gran y jodido desperdicio! Al menos esa vez hubo un poco más de charla, más besos y por lo menos duró cinco minutos (dos minutos completos más que la anterior). Supe inmediatamente que no había nada entre nosotros y que no valía la pena intentarlo. Un día o dos después, Alice me comentó tristemente que su padre había terminado las cosas con Tanya, afirmando que ella no era lo que él quería.

Exhalé suavemente.

—Edward, la única razón por la que pasó por segunda vez fue para trata de ver si había algo entre los dos. Pensé que me lo debía a mí misma, si los dos éramos compatibles. Resulta que estaba equivocada. Odio el haber dejado que mis emociones me cegaran y perdiera mi virginidad con él. Realmente lo siento.

—Nunca te disculpes por eso. No me debes nada así. Actué de manera abominable y prácticamente te di dolores de cabeza con mis acciones. Sólo salí con Tanya porque estaba demasiado obsesionado contigo. Especialmente después de verte alrededor de mi piscina en ese bikini pequeño y azul todo el verano.

—¡Mierda, y la manera en que me mirabas en ese vestido blanco! Toda dulzura y pecado envuelto en uno. Nena, casi me rompo al verte mostrar tu alma de esa manera, pero no merecías ser un secreto escondido. Me negaba a esconderme contigo y no ser capaz de mostrar al mundo que estábamos juntos. Puedo ver ahora que si lo hubiera hablado contigo, nos hubiera salvado a ambos el dolor.

—No hubiese importado. —Le sonreí—. Si me hubieses dicho que querías esperar hasta que me graduara de la escuela para ser pareja, hubiera hecho de todo para seducirte.

Me sonrió.

—No hubiese tardado mucho en rendirme. Te he deseado desde que tenías dieciséis años. Me hace un pervertido, pero es verdad.

—Me hubiese entregado a ti en ese entonces también. Nunca te hubiera podido decir que no y no me arrepentiría en ningún momento. Como dijiste, siempre tuvimos una conexión. Estamos destinados, sólo teníamos que esperar al momento correcto.

—Bueno, ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos de que nos separen o si lo que hacemos está mal. Ambos sabemos que este es nuestro camino y la ley está de nuestro lado —dijo Edward y se inclinó para besarme otra vez.

.

Tragué saliva mientras miraba a mi casa. Bueno, la casa de mi padre ahora. Mi madre había muerto en el parto, así que nunca supe algo más que vivir con mi padre. Él había hecho lo mejor que pudo para criarme, pero siempre había pensado que la razón por la que yo era más madura que el resto de mis compañeros era porque había tenido que desempeñar el papel matriarcal desde temprana edad.

Edward apretó mi mano, tranquilizándome.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Isabella?

Solté un suspiro pesado.

—No estoy segura como reaccionará, es todo.

¿Jodidamente mal, tal vez? Sólo una suposición.

Él se rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que ambos tenemos una idea de su reacción inicial, pero Charlie es una persona razonable. Una vez que se calme, creo que estará bien.

Arqueé una ceja mirándolo. Tendríamos que ver cuánto tarda para que se le pasara la ira.

—No tiene sentido esperar más tiempo —murmuró y bajó del coche. Edward posó su mano en mi espalda mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

—¡Hola! ¿Papá? —llamé desde la puerta.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¿Qué tal el viaje? —respondió mientras venía de la cocina—. Hey, Edward. Gracias por cuidar de mi niña.

Casi me rio ante sus palabras. Si tan sólo supiera que tan bien me había cuidado Edward. Una y otra vez.

—Escucha, papá, yo uh… tengo algo que necesito decirte. —Casi gruñí cuando de repente él entrecerró sus ojos y se puso en modo policía—. ¡Detente, papá! Esto de hecho es algo bueno. —Miré hacia Edward y no pude evitar que mi boca se torciera hacia arriba—. Algo muy bueno.

—¡Oh, hijo de perra! —gritó Charlie y se tiró hacia Edward. Se lanzó golpeándolo fuerte en la mandíbula.

—¡Diablos, Charlie! —gruñó Edward mientras se inclinaba sosteniendo su cabeza.

—¡Oh dios mío! Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Me arrodillé para tomar el rostro de Edward en mis manos. Giré el mío para fulminar con la mirada a mi padre—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¡Acabas de golpearlo!

Mi padre me miró sorprendido.

—¿Crees que me importa haberlo golpeado? ¡Solo Dios sabe qué clase de cosas ilegales te hizo de niña!

—¡Nada! ¡No hicimos nada de _nada_ hasta este fin de semana, lo juro! —Me giré hacia donde mi marido estaba moviendo su mandíbula con cuidado. Se juntaron lágrimas en mis ojos mientras pasaba mis dedos a lo largo del área roja e hinchada. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres un poco de hielo? ¡Lo siento!

—No es tu culpa, está todo bien. Estaré bien —murmuró y me regaló una media sonrisa. Nos tomó para levantarnos y se giró hacia Charlie suspirando—. Sé que probablemente no lo creas, pero Isabella no está mintiendo. Nunca actuamos ante nuestros sentimientos, por muy fuertes que hubiesen sido, hasta este fin de semana. La amo, Charlie. Quiero cuidarla y tener a Isabella en mi vida siempre.

—¡Es una niña! Bella, ¿Cómo pudiste creer que sabes con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

—¡No soy una niña! —grité—. ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no sabías que querías pasar el resto de tu vida con mamá cuando se casaron a los dieciocho años? ¿Es por eso que nunca has mirado a otra mujer aunque hayan pasado años? Soy igual que tú, papá, una vez que tomo una decisión, me apego a ella y no me arrepiento.

Mi padre me miró con una expresión triste y decepcionada.

—Lo sé, Bells. Sólo esperaba que esto no ocurriera demasiado pronto. No creas que no me había dado cuenta de cómo lo mirabas a él. Deseaba que alguien de tu edad viniera y captara tu atención, pero parece que eso no iba a suceder. —Sus hombros cayeron hacia delante mientras analizaba mi postura protectora alrededor de Edward—. Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para adaptarme a eso. Te amo, Bella, y no quiero perderte.

Edward me empujó despacio hacia delante y di un paso para abrazar a mi padre.

—No me perderás, lo prometo. Entiendo que esto fue una gran sorpresa, pero él realmente es un buen hombre. Nos amamos.

—Lo entiendo, en serio. Cuando encuentras a esa persona, no puedes alejarte. Me gustaría que hubieses encontrado a alguien más de tu edad, Bella. Hubiese sido más fácil con tu viejo.

Solté una sonrisa mientras el alivio me recorría por el cuerpo. Podría haber destruido una de mis relaciones más importantes hoy, pero al menos salvé la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aviso: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia a __**musegirl**__. Yo sólo traduzco. _

.

**Double Down**

**Capítulo tres**

Después de empacar rápidamente las cosas que necesitaría y un abrazo de mi padre, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a su casa. _Nuestra_ casa. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Ahora ambos vivíamos juntos, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Por qué sonríes así, Isabella? —Bromeó Edward.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y bajé un poco la cabeza.

—Nada… solo tengo un momento femenino.

Él se rió y levantó una ceja.

—¿"Un momento femenino"? ¿Qué está pasando por esa linda cabecita tuya? No leo mentes, ¿sabes?

—Estaba pensando en el hecho que estamos yendo a casa, a nuestra casa, en la cual viviremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, o al menos los dos viviremos juntos en una casa por el resto de nuestras vidas. Es algo surrealista, ¿sabes?

—Si, lo sé, pero es algo bueno, ¿no? —Se acercó y enredó sus dedos con los míos.

Apreté su mano en respuesta.

—Es algo muy bueno.

.

Una vez adentro, Edward fue directamente hacia la cocina y sacó una llave de un cajón.

—Esta es tuya —dijo y me la entregó.

—¿Mía? ¿Ya tenías una llave hecha para mí?

—Me gustaría decir que puedo ver el futuro, pero esta era la de repuesto. —Me jaló hacia él y se inclinó para besarme, deslizando su lengua en mi boca y enredándola con la mía. Presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo y jalé de sus cabellos fuertemente. La sensación de deseo, que ya me era familiar, recorrió mi cuerpo y gemí suavemente.

Edward rompió el beso y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Mierda, Isabella —susurró—. De alguna manera, tú siempre me haces sentir como un chico cachondo de dieciocho años.

Me reí.

—Bien, porque yo soy una chica cachonda de dieciocho años y lo único que pienso cuando estamos juntos es en la urgencia de follar como conejos. Pero eso es lo que se supone que los recién casados hacen, ¿no?

—Absoputamente, —respondió, y empezó a guiarme por las escaleras. De repente, se detuvo frente al baño de visitas y me giró hacia allí—. Muéstrame, Isabella —dijo con voz profunda y grave que fue directamente hacia mi coño.

—¿Mostrarte qué? —murmuré, perdida en la burbuja de lujuria.

—Tú sabes exactamente qué. Hace mucho que sabía que me deseabas sexualmente, solo que nunca supe la profundidad de tus sentimientos hasta este pasado fin de semana. Ahora, quiero ver lo que solías hacer aquí cuando te quedabas a dormir.

Me puse rígida y sentí mi cuerpo enrojecerse de la vergüenza.

—Y-y-yo…

—Está bien, nena. No te preocupes, yo solía escuchar atentamente cuando venías aquí. Mi habitación está al lado de aquí y me volvías loco cuando llegabas a tu clímax. Siempre imaginaba cómo lucirías tocándote… mientras me frotaba al mismo tiempo que tú.

Un gemido necesitado y desesperado se escapó de mis labios y apreté mis muslos para tratar de aliviar el dolor entre ellos. Edward gentilmente me empujó dentro del baño y tomé aire profundo antes girarme. Me saqué mis ballerinas, desabroché mis jeans y me los quité. Él observó cada movimiento que hice con gran atención y su mirada llena de lujuria me deshacía.

Salté sobre la encimera y me recosté contra el espejo. Subiendo un pie, lo coloqué a mi lado para extender mis piernas. Toda mi vacilación anterior estaba olvidada y dejé mi mano deslizarse dentro de mis bragas, girando mis dedos lentamente en mi humedad antes de llevarlos hacia mi clítoris. Solté un grito ahogado ante la sensación que parecía más potente al estar Edward mirándome.

—Sácate las bragas, Isabella —gruñó y una vaga sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

—Tan exigente —bromeé. Él arqueó una ceja en respuesta y yo acaté.

Después que dejé caer el trozo de encaje al piso, volví a mi posición anterior frente a él. Edward gruñó y se palmeó por sobre sus pantalones.

—Tienes un coño hermoso, nena. Mira lo mojada que estás por mí.

Sus atractivas y sucias palabras me enviaban escalofríos y no podía creer lo excitada que estaba ante lo que estaba haciendo. El deseo latía en mí. No podía evitar los gemidos que se me escapaban mientras bombeaba mis dedos dentro y fuera de mi coño y mi pulgar frotaba mi punto más sensible. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y los volví a abrir rápidamente para ver a Edward acercándose a mí con expresión hambrienta en su rostro. Estaba completamente enfocada en lo rápido que desabrochaba sus pantalones y liberaba su erección, envolviéndola en su puño. Yo estaba prácticamente jadeando ante la vista de sus movimientos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que lo quería enterrado en mí lo más rápido posible.

—Edward —rogué—. Fóllame, por favor. —Dios, estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo, pero no lo suficiente. Presioné más fuerte contra mi clítoris, pero no era capaz de llegar.

—Primero, vente para mí, nena. —Su voz era áspera y enviaba deliciosos escalofríos por mi columna—. No sabes como me torturaba al escucharte aquí. Me venía cada vez que gemías mi nombre mientras llegabas a tu clímax. Quiero verlo, Isabella. —Enfocó su vista en mí por un momento y luego la bajó para mirarme fijamente como me masturbaba salvajemente.

Sus propios movimientos se aceleraron y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse mientras él continuaba pronunciando las palabras más pecaminosas.

—Te vez jodidamente sexy así. Dedos empapados, pechos moviéndose por tu respiración, el olor de tu excitación llenando el aire. Vente, nena. Muéstramelo y te juro que follaré tu dulce coño hasta que ordeñes mi polla otra vez.

—Oh, Edward… Edward… ¡Edward! —grité mientras el placer me inundaba de repente. Mi cuerpo se tensó contra mis dedos y sentí una nueva capa de humedad cubrirlos. Él hizo un sonido salvaje y corrió mi mano a un lado así podía embestirme bruscamente. Gruñó y se detuvo por un momento mientras me estremecía alrededor de su dureza, antes de agarrar mis caderas y estrellarse contra mí repetidamente. Me aferré fuertemente a la encimera y dejé que Edward tomara todo el control de nuestro caliente encuentro. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y ambos miramos su polla entrar y salir. Tomé sus cabellos con un puño y gemí fuertemente.

Él tenía razón sobre lo caliente que esto era. La visión de él penetrándome una y otra vez traía esa sensación familiar en mi vientre otra vez.

—Oh, Dios. No pares, por favor, ¡no pares nunca! —grité incoherentemente.

—No lo haré. —Gruñó—. Prometo que siempre adoraré tu cuerpo de esta manera. Mierda, Isabella, ¡eres jodidamente perfecta! —Dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro y supe por su respiración irregular que estaba cerca, pero aguantándose para que yo fuera la primera. Inclinó mis caderas y vi las estrellas cuando la cabeza de su polla frotó contra un sitio que no sabia que existía. Gemí y él pellizcó gentilmente mi clítoris. Eso fue todo lo que tomó para tenerme gritando extasiada que no me di cuenta cuando Edward lo hizo.

.

Septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y, junto con eso empezaba mi primer año como estudiante universitaria. Las cosas eran algo diferentes de lo que había pensado cuando me gradué de la secundaria, pero no podía estar más feliz. Edward y yo nos instalamos juntos y convivíamos fácilmente. Teníamos nuestras discusiones de vez en cuando y había tenido que añadir mi toque personal a la casa, pero aparte de eso nuestras vidas se fusionaron muy bien. Me mantuve ocupada trabajando en la librería local que había estado por un poco más de un año. Edward pasó tiempo preparando las clases que enseñaría en otoño y trabajando como arquitecto a cargo en un proyecto aparte.

Estaba un poco nerviosa con respecto a la universidad, sobre todo ahora que seguramente Edward seria uno de mis profesores en algún punto, ya que me iba a especializar en Arquitectura. Su trabajo me había fascinado por años y él me había tomado como su protegida. Así que mi conocimiento base era mucho mayor que la mayoría de los estudiantes que recién comenzaban. Y sumándole que me había casado con él, me preocupaba que surgieran problemas.

La noche anterior a que empezaran las clases, me metí en la cama, dónde ya estaba Edward, y me ubiqué en mi posición normal: acurrucada contra él.

Él presionó un beso suave en mi frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre mañana?

—Umm… una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad. No estoy segura qué esperar de las clases universitarias, pero también estoy deseando ver como es la vida allí.

—¿Estás segura que no te sientes privada de la típica experiencia universitaria? —Bromeó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, enlazando mis dedos entre su cabello de la nuca.

—De hecho, creo que estoy viviendo la mejor experiencia universitaria. Puedo follar cuando quiera, y con el caliente profesor que todas las chicas quieren. —Le guiñé—. Además tengo un compañero de cuarto increíble, así que tengo mucha suerte. Apuesto a que puedo seducirlo también.

Edward le dió un golpe juguetón a mi culo antes de colar sus dedos bajo el borde de mis shorts.

—¿Es eso cierto? Así que, ¿eso significa que puedo cojer a mi alumna sobre mi escritorio? Prometo dar créditos extra.

Mi boca encontró la suya por un momento y mordí su labio inferior.

—Por supuesto. Seré una chica buena contigo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo para tener la mejor nota de la clase.

Nos dio vuelta de repente y solté un grito de sorpresa. Estaba debajo y él embistió sus caderas contra las mías.

—En ese caso, tendrás que ser una chica muy mala para ganártelo. —Gemí mientras él lamia y succionaba mi cuello y tomaba mis pechos en sus manos. Después, esas palabras fueron pocas y mucho más sórdidas, habladas en susurros mientras que nuestros cuerpos se entregaban al placer carnal.

.

—¿Me dices de nuevo qué cursos estás tomando este semestre? —preguntó Edward mientras nos conducía hacia el campus.

—Escritura Interdisciplinaria Intermedia, la cual está vinculada con mi clase de Introducción a la Arquitectura, y Calculo con Geometría Analítica 2.

—Dios, Isabella. Realmente no irás con calma con las clases, ¿no?

Sonreí.

—Soy excelente y no es como si fuera a aprender algo que no sé con mi clase de arquitectura. Me has dado una base de conocimiento excepcional.

—No te pongas engreída. Todavía tienes mucho por aprender, pero no será hasta tu tercer año. Por el lado positivo, esa clase hace una visita y me he enterado dónde será este semestre. —Su expresión creída era tan linda que quería quitársela a besos.

—¿Y dónde será? —pregunté y batí mis pestañas.

—Lo sabrás pronto. No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa —respondió y me guiñó el ojo.

Paramos frente a un semáforo en rojo y deslicé mi mano por su muslo.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes decírmelo? ¿Ni siquiera una pista? —Lo sentí endurecerse bajo la tela de sus pantalones de vestir.

Él gimió y movió sus caderas.

—Dios, nena. Me volverás loco. —Tomó mi mano—. Solo diré que puede que vuelvas a casa conmigo cuando termine el tour.

Le di un beso en su mejilla.

—Eso me hace mucha ilusión, en más de un sentido. Sabes que amo verte trabajar.

Edward gruñó otra vez y me reí.

.

—¿Alguien puede nombrar uno de los principios de Gestalt y por qué son importantes para el diseño arquitectónico? —preguntó el Dr. Ateara a mi clase de Introducción a la Arquitectura. Le siguieron unos instantes de silencio y levanté mi mano. Me asintió.

—Los Principios de Gestalt son: semejanza, continuidad, cierre, proximidad, y figura/fondo. Son útiles porque el conjunto de teorías se basan en cómo los seres humanos perciben y organizan elementos visuales en grupos o un todo unificado. Así que, algunos arquitectos utilizan esto para cuando diseñan para atraer el sentido visual del patrón y balance, o incluso simetría versus asimetría.

El Dr. Ateara levantó sus cejas, sorprendido.

—Bien hecho, señorita…

—Isabella Cullen, —respondí y vi el reconocimiento en su rostro.

—Ah. Tú debes ser la hija del Dr. Cullen.

—No, su hija no. —Él pausó y me estudió por un momento mientras miraba constantemente hacia atrás, antes de sonreír por lo bajo.

—Supongo que el rumor que escuché esta mañana es verdadero después de todo. —Lo dejó así, pero pude sentir los ojos de los otros estudiantes sobre mí y tuve que apretar los dientes e ignorarlos hasta que terminó la clase.

Me dirigí a una de las cafeterías cerca del campus y tiré mi bolso sobre una mesa. Después de hacer mi pedido, saqué mi libro de cálculo y comencé a revisar los conceptos vistos hoy que se puedan analizar el miércoles.

Una chica colorada y de ojos azules se sentó frente a mí y me sonrió.

—¿Tú estás en la clase de Introducción de Ateara, no? ¿La que sabia los principios de Gesel?

—Gestault. —Le corregí torciendo mis labios.

—Claro. Así que vamos a ser compañeras de estudio porque obviamente tú sabes tu mierda. Soy Victoria. Llámame Tori. —Me ofreció su mano y la tomé.

—Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

—Genial. Encantada de conocerte y eso. Segunda pregunta, ¿qué mierda fue eso del profesor y los rumores que escuchó? —Suspiré y me crucé de brazos, desafiantemente—. ¿Qué? Realmente me hago amiga tuya para lo del estudio. Obtener chismes es solo un bonús.

Rodeé mis ojos, pero decidí ceder. Al mismo tiempo un grupo de chicas, que parecían un poco más mayores que yo, se sentaron en una mesa cerca, hablando fuerte.

—Santa mierda, ¿viste que Cullen lleva un anillo de casado ahora? ¿Con quién mierda se casó? Voy a matar a la perra por quitarlo del mercado. Dios, él es tan jodidamente caliente. —Se lamentó una rubia estúpida.

—¡Por supuesto! Perra suertuda, él ni siquiera nos da la hora del día. Créeme, lo he intentado. —Se quejó la morena. Me enfadé y le fulminé con la mirada. Será mejor que la perra se mantenga alejada de Edward o tendrá mucho que pagar.

—¡Oh, Dios Mío! —siseó Tori—. ¿Te casaste con uno de los profesores de arquitectura? ¡Uhh, eso es _bueno_!

—¡Shh! —Le hice seña para que bajara la voz, no había terminado de escuchar. Tori giró su cabeza y evaluó a cada una de ellas.

—Todas hemos intentado meternos en sus pantalones, Bree. Él rechaza a todas. Creo que Lauren estará demasiado molesta. Ella es su asistente este año y estaba determinada a follarlo contra viento y marea —intervino la última chica.

Entrecerré mis ojos, deseando tener súperpoderes y disparar rayos láser a ellas.

—Me pregunto si era por eso que él estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana. —Reflexionó Bree.

—Bueno, si que follamos en la ducha —murmuré en voz baja y Tori se atragantó con su sorbo de café.

—Vi un nuevo portarretrato en su escritorio cuando entré a su despacho. Apuesto que es ella, solo tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente como para ver. —Añadió la rubia.

Tori perdió interés y comenzó a molestarme con preguntas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuándo conociste a este tipo?

—Cumpliré diecinueve en dos semanas. Era la mejor amiga de su hija, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. —Me estremecí ante el sentimiento de pérdida y pesar al mencionar a Alice. No pensé que pasaría, pero extraño a mi amiga más de lo que esperaba. Ella y Edward habían empezado a reparar su relación hablando por teléfono, pero él envió la mayoría de sus cosas a California porque ella no estaba lista para volver todavía. El perdón de Alice no se había extendido a mí.

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron como platos.

—Wow. ¿Han estado los dos… tú sabes… por un tiempo?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Nunca hicimos nada ilegal. No que no me le hubiera negado, pero él tiene más control que yo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cumplió 40 en junio —declaré con facilidad.

—¡Tía! Así que… ¿es el doble de tu edad? ¿No es algo raro? ¡Puede ser tu padre!

—Gracias, capitán obvia. Estoy al tanto. Y, no, no es raro. Créeme, si lo vieras, me entenderías. —Incliné mi cabeza en dirección a la otra mesa—. Esas chicas hablando de él deben ser de sus clases avanzadas o graduadas en el departamento.

Agitó su mano con desdén.

—No te preocupes, B. Eres más caliente.

Resoplé, pero sonreí.

—No estaba preocupada. Tal vez tenga la tentación de clavarle las garras en sus ojos por mirar a Edward así, pero estoy muy segura de mi relación.

Intercambiamos números, y decidimos encontrarnos la semana siguiente después de clase. Me fui no mucho después de que lo hicieron las otras chicas y me dirigí al edificio de Arquitectura para encontrarme con Edward. Caminé por los pasillos y estaba a punto de llegar a su puerta cuando una rubia desagradable del café me detuvo.

—El Dr. Cullen no está en su oficina ahora mismo. Su horario es de 13 a 15 pm los martes y jueves. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —Me miró mientras se acercaba a mí.

—No —dije y sacudí mi cabeza—. Sé cuales son los horarios de su oficina, él está esperándome. Solo esperaré.

De repente, me levantó la ceja al estilo de las zorras y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué eres, una ingresante? El Dr. Cullen no enseña a los de primer año. ¿Qué tienes con él?

Le sonreí serenamente.

—Eso es entre nosotros.

—Isabella —me llamó alguien detrás de mí y me giré para encontrarme con el Dr. Ateara—. ¿O debería decir "señora Cullen"?

—Hola, Dr. Ateara.

—Por favor, estamos fuera de clases; puedes llamarme Quil. Estoy seguro que estaremos viéndonos más personalmente con este giro de eventos. —Se giró hacia la chica que nos miraba boquiabierta—. Irina, veo que conociste a la nueva esposa del Dr. Cullen.

—¿Esposa? —tartamudeó ella y yo le sonreí alegremente.

—Si, nos casamos en el verano. —Me giré hacia Quil—. Llámame Bella, todos lo hacen.

—No todos. —Corrigió Edward mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me incliné hacia él y corrí mi cabeza para sonreírle a modo de saludo—. Hola, Isabella —dijo y me dió un corto beso en los labios—. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Si, gracias. ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

—El lío usual del primer día lleno de horarios y estudiantes rogándome que los añada a mis listas ya llenas. ¿Haciendo rondas para conocer la otra facultad, por lo que veo? —Asintió hacia Quil.

—Oh, no —interrumpió Quil—. Bella es la estudiante estrella de mi clase. Muy buena protegida la que tienes.

Me sonrojé y sentí a Edward reírse.

—Definitivamente ella te mantendrá sobre tus talones. Isabella siempre ha tenido un don para la arquitectura. Irina, ¿había algo que necesitabas?

—No, señor —murmuró, y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

—Bueno, debería irme —dijo Quil y me sonrió una vez más—. Bella, dime si te aburres mucho en clase. Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar para que te saltees unas clases.

—Aprecio la oferta, pero no quiero ningún trato especial. Será bueno que me asegure de tener una base firme en la cual construir.

—Muy bien. Felicitaciones a los dos. —Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente—. Edward, ¿qué puedo decir? Nunca haces lo esperado, pero estoy feliz que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien.

—Gracias, Quil. Te veré luego. —Ambos saludamos mientras se iba por el pasillo y nos dirigimos a su oficina. Ya había estado un par de veces antes, pero esta vez se sentía más especial. Sonreí cuando noté el nuevo portarretrato en su escritorio y lo giré para ver que contenía.

Era una foto mía de un picnic al que habíamos ido en el Jardín Botánico de Bellevue un día soleado de agosto. Edward había enfocado mi rostro con la luz iluminando destellos rojizos en mi cabello. Recuerdo reírme por algo que él había dicho y allí fue cuando tomó la foto. Por lo general, odio las fotos en las que salgo yo, pero realmente salía hermosa con mi sonrisa despreocupada y mi cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Amo esa foto tuya, nena. Luces tan hermosa sin esfuerzo —dijo Edward y corrió mi cabello de mi hombro para presionar sus labios en mi cuello. Tarareé y me relajé contra él.

—Gracias —susurré, completamente en paz por el momento.

—Solo necesito enviar un correo rápido y luego nos vamos a casa. ¿Suena bien?

—Por supuesto. —Se deslizó detrás de su escritorio y empezó a escribir mientras yo examinaba los diferentes tipos de libros de arquitectura en sus estantes—. Edward ¿te importaría si robo uno o dos de estos?

—Lo que es mío, es tuyo, querida esposa. —Bromeó y sonrió. Tomé tres que me llamaron la atención y me giré para encontrarme a Edward acercándose a mí. Enredo una de sus manos en mi cabello y me besó profundamente. Me puse de puntillas para apoyarme en él y continuar la danza entre nuestras bocas.

—Edward, ¿tienes las listas definitivas para tus clases así puedo…? —Ambos nos alejamos para mirar hacia la puerta. Había una chica de pie y mirando boquiabierta hacia nosotros. Ella parpadeó hacia nosotros antes de sonrojarse y tartamudear incoherentemente.

—Lauren —dijo Edward con voz sensata. Posé mi vista en la chica que supuestamente tenia la misión de follar a mi marido antes que terminara el año, y no me sorprendí. Ella podría ser linda, pero se sobrepasó de tintura rubia y su cabello estaba en un lio rizado, estaba pintada como la puerta de tanto maquillaje, y estaba vestida en un pedazo de tela que intentaba pasar como falda junto con una camisa demasiado pequeña para su tamaño y solo tenía abrochado tres botones.

—No creo haberte escuchado golpear la puerta o que te haya dado permiso para llamarme por mi primer nombre. —Tomó los libros que yo sostenía y los ubicó en su escritorio antes de girarse hacia ella—. Ahora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Perdón, Dr. Cullen. Solo estaba… em, ¿tiene las listas finales para que las pueda agregar al sistema de calificación? —tartamudeó ella y me miró descaradamente—. Lo siento, pero ¿quién eres tú? —espetó groseramente.

—Isabella es mi esposa —increpó Edward.

Lauren apenas reaccionó ante sus palabras.

—¿_Esposa_? —Su expresión y voz eran incrédulas.

—Correcto. Acabo de enviarte por correo las listas; tenlas listas para esta noche, por favor. ¿Algo más?

—No, señor. —Lauren giró para irse, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Lauren, también querrás reconsiderar tu vestuario. No tienes que vestir ropa de trabajo, pero debes recordar que no estás en un bar o club.

Ella se volvió de un color rojo tomate otra vez y dijo algo incoherente antes de salir de su oficina.

—¿Así que esa es tu asistente, Lauren? —pregunté.

—Si, ¿cómo supiste que era mi asistente?

—Escuché a Irina y otras chicas del departamento discutir sobre ti. Dijeron que ella tenía la meta de acostarse contigo antes que terminara el año.

Edward rio fuerte.

—Debe estar delirando. Incluso si no te tuviera a ti, no la tocaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Vamos, hermosa, vayamos a casa.

.

Una semana después, caminaba hacia la cafetería con Tori después de nuestra clase mientras discutíamos sobre los temas. Nos ubicamos en la misma mesa de antes y me ubiqué en mi asiento.

—Hey, voy al baño. Ese momento del mes, siempre es divertido. —Tori se dirigió hacia la parte trasera dónde se ubicaban los baños. Asentí en simpatía, yo esperaba el mío en…

—Mierda —susurré y me senté atónita hasta que ella regresó.

Tori se acercó y chasqueó sus dedos frente mi rostro.

—¡Bella! ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Qué pasó contigo, chica? Te dejo por dos minutos y cuando vuelvo, estás prácticamente en estado de coma.

Tragué saliva y hablé, no estando completamente segura si era a ella o a mí.

—No he tenido mi periodo en seis semanas… estoy embarazada.

.

.

.

**¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Embarazo? Mmm…**

**Bueno, para las que leen Chop and Change, empecé a subir los outtakes del punto de vista de Edward. Además, en estos días habrá actualización. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aviso: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia a _****_musegirl_****_._**

**.**

**Double Down**

**Capítulo cuatro**

—¡Por dios, Bella! Tú no haces las cosas a medias, ¿no? —exclamó Tori.

Le di una débil sonrisa y me esforcé para respirar. Inhalo. Exhalo. Inhalo. Exhalo.

—B, ¿vas a estar bien? —Me miró preocupadamente.

—Si —solté—. Es… estoy un poco sorprendida. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó gentilmente.

—¿Hacer? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Me incorporé bruscamente.

—¿Tú y Edward han hablado sobre tener niños? ¿Cómo se va a sentir él al respecto? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre el tema de niños, ni antes ni después de habernos casado. Él tenía cuarenta años, ya había criado a un hijo, y nosotros apenas teníamos dos meses de casados. ¿Cómo reaccionara ante estas noticias?

—No lo sé. Nunca hablamos sobre tener un bebé. Esto es una locura. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que estoy embarazada. Puede que haya otras razones por las que tengo un atraso. El estrés de empezar aquí o algo así…

—¿No se protegen? —susurró Tori con incredulidad.

—¡Si! —siseé—. Quiero decir, no hemos usado preservativos desde el comienzo, pero estoy tomando la píldora. La tomo todos los días religiosamente.

Ella bufó.

—No seria la primera vez que alguien queda embarazada mientras estaba con la píldora.

Me levanté y tomé mi bolso, agradecida que se suponía que tenia que trabajar por la tarde en la librería y tenia mi coche.

—Tengo que irme. Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, pero, ¿estás bien?

—Si, estoy bien. Solo necesito pensar… mear en el palillo… lo que sea. —Reí nerviosamente.

Tori se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Llámame si me necesitas, B.

Asentí y me fui de la cafetería. Llamé a mi jefe antes de dirigirme a la farmacia y luego a casa.

.

Después de los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, levante la prueba temblando, con el resultado mirando hacia abajo. Solté la respiración y cerré mis ojos por un momento. Si era positivo, ¿cómo me sentiría? Quiero decir, acababa de cumplir diecinueve, por Dios santo. Todavía no podía beber legalmente, ¿pero iba a ser madre? Ya era un bicho raro entre mis compañeros al no solo ser casada, pero casada con un hombre de cuarenta años. ¿Realmente iba a meter a un bebé a la mezcla? ¿Seria una buena madre a esta edad?

¿Qué iba a pensar Edward? Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Si realmente estaba embarazada y Edward no quería al bebé, ¿qué significaría para nosotros? ¿Y para el bebé?

Traté de imaginarlo sosteniendo nuestro bebé en sus brazos y mi corazón latió de manera desigual ante el pensamiento. ¿Acaso estaría para ver eso? Mi madre tuvo una hemorragia y murió dándome a luz. ¿Y si me pasaba lo mismo a mi? De repente, el miedo corría por mis venas.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces en casa? Pensé que estabas trabajando. —Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama, sorprendido de encontrarme en el baño. Se dirigió hacia mi rápidamente y me di cuenta que me encontraba casi hiperventilando sentada allí sobre la tapa del inodoro. Reflexivamente, tomé la prueba de embarazo y la puse bajo mi pierna antes que él pudiera verla.

Edward se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Nena, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Pasó sus pulgares por mi mejilla para quitar las lágrimas—. Háblame, amor.

—Edward, yo… —Mi voz estaba temblando mientras trataba de hablar—. Nunca, em, esto, ¿qué piensas sobre los niños?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Niños? Me gustan, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Me dí cuenta esta tarde que no he tenido mi período en seis semanas. Tengo un atraso.

Tragó ruidosamente y estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso, hermosa? Parecías estar mal cuando llegué.

Asentí y presioné mi frente contra su pecho.

—Estoy un poco abrumada y muy asustada también.

—¿Asustada? —comentó cuando me quedé en silencio.

—Si, no sé nada sobre ser madre o cómo te sentirás acerca de tener un bebé.

—Serias la mejor madre, Isabella, no importa qué edad tengas. Tú instintivamente amas y cuidas de los que te rodean, y también eres tan protectora. —Movió sus brazos, envolviéndome—. Por favor, no te preocupes, estaré contigo. No estarás sola.

—¿Y qué pasa si tú terminas solo? —pregunté llorando.

Sentí a Edward tensarse.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Isabella.

—Quiero decir, ¿Y si lo que le pasó a mi madre… me pasa a mí? Ella murió al darme a luz. Al menos ella y mi padre tuvieron ocho años juntos antes de tenerme. ¡Nosotros solo hemos tenido dos meses! —Lloré.

Me abrazó más fuerte y me dio un beso en mi frente.

—Shh, nena, no dejaré que te pase nada. Si realmente estás embarazada, nos aseguraremos que tengas al mejor doctor y cuidado posible. Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. —Volví mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y traté de dejar que sus palabras me calmaran—. No te perderé.

—No planeamos esto, Edward. Acabo de empezar la universidad y estamos recién casados. ¿Cómo va a encajar un bebé en todo esto? ¡Tienes cuarenta años y tienes una hija ya crecida! Estoy segura que no querrás empezar de nuevo todo esto —me quejé.

—Isabella, una mejor pregunta sería cómo te sientes tú acerca de tener un bebé. Tienes diecinueve y mucho tiempo todavía para hacer otras cosas antes de forma una familia. No hablamos de esto antes y creo que tienes que pensar sobre qué quieres.

¿Quería un bebé? ¿Ahora?

Mi mano inconscientemente se movió hacia mi abdomen. Sí. Puede que no haya sido planeado o en el momento justo, pero nunca podría no querer un pedacito de Edward y yo mezclados.

Nerviosamente, levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quiero tener un bebé. No tiene por qué ser ahora mismo, pero con el tiempo... en algún punto, Io quiero. Contigo.

—¿Está segura, Isabella? No pasa nada si no lo quieres. —Él frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba mi expresión.

—Estoy segura. Quiero que tengamos un bebé. Ahora o en diez años, pero sí, estoy segura.

Sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que deberíamos empezar por ver a lo que dice esa prueba.

Tomé el palito con una palma sudorosa. No se le había escapado que Edward nunca contestó cómo se sentiría acerca de tener un bebé. Di vuelta el palito y miré hacia abajo.

Solté un sollozo estrangulado y mis ojos picaron mienta me quedé mirando al signo de más color rosa. Me quité mis lágrimas. Estaba embarazada. Emoción y nerviosismo revolotearon a través de mí. ¿Era un niño o niña? ¿Cómo seria su color de cabello y los ojos? Dios, esperaba ellos tuvieran el color de pelo de Edward. El color bronce era absolutamente hermoso, y me encantaría verlo a nuestros hijo con el mismo.

Poco a poco me la levanté.

—Es positivo, —susurré.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los resultados y el signo positivo que tenia. Por un largo rato no se movió ni dijo nada. Entonces, mi sonrisa torcida preferida se asomó en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí lentamente.

—Si.

De repente, me tomó en sus brazos y nos hizo girar. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —gritó.

Reí fuerte, absurdamente aliviada que quiera a este hijo tanto como yo. Tal vez había estado asustada ante dar a luz y ser madre, pero confiaba en que Edward estaría conmigo en cada paso. Giró su cabeza y tomó mis labios en los suyos. Fue un beso que sentí hasta los dedos del pie, pero no de una forma caliente y llena de lujuria. Era un beso para compartir la alegría y amor que fluía entre nosotros. Era felicidad, emoción y adoración.

Edward me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies y se puso de rodillas, subiendo mi camiseta. Presionó sus labios en mi vientre plano y puso su mano allí.

—Hola por allí. Soy tu papá. Sé que no te veremos por un buen rato, pero estoy muy emocionado por conocerte. Eres el bebé con más suerte en el mundo porque tu mamá es la mujer más increíble y va a ser la mejor mamá. Y yo haré todo para asegurarte que los dos estén siempre felices. —Besó mi vientre de nuevo antes de levantarse.

Para ese momento, yo estaba hecha un desastre, completamente abrumada por las emociones. Él tomó mi mano y nos llevó hacia la cama. Me puse contra él, ubicada cómodamente en su abrazo y suspiré con satisfacción, al fin sin llanto. Sentí a Edward presionar un beso en mi frente.

—Siempre quise tener más hijos. No quería tenerlos con la mujer equivocada, y no estaba seguro si era algo que nos iba a ocurrir a nosotros. —Me apretó suavemente—. Eres todo para mí, Isabella. Haz hecho realidad cada sueño que tenia y no tengo idea cómo agradecerte tu generosidad y amor. Amo a Alice más que a la vida, pero sabia que no era correcto con Rosalie. Ella no estaba hecha para mí. Tú lo eres, y ahora tengo a este pequeñín creciendo dentro de ti y lo creamos juntos. No podría estar más feliz.

Empecé a llorar otra vez y estaba un poco molesta conmigo misma. Quería compartir este momento con Edward y estar feliz pero estaba goteando como un grifo.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy como volviéndome una loca emocional?

—Buenos, estás embarazada. Las hormonas te pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas salvajes ahora.

—¡Pero acabo de enterarme! Esto no puede ser normal —razoné.

Sentí a Edward reírse.

—Exactamente. Acabas de enterarte e incluso si no te ha afectado antes, tu cuerpo está cambiando y cualquier cosa puede causar una reacción. —Puso un mechón detrás de mi oreja—. Está bien sentirse abrumada, Isabella. No puedo mentir y decir que no hay una parte de mí que no está nervioso, —posó su mano sobre mi abdomen—, pero este bebé es una bendición. Se supone que tenemos que hacer a esta pequeña vida feliz.

Me giré y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo.

—¿De verdad lo dices?

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. Dios, tendría un millón de bebés contigo so no fuera tan viejo.

—No eres tan viejo —reprendí—. Además, en estos días probablemente es más común tener hijos más cerca de tu edad que a la mía. —Me incliné y lo besé suavemente—. Tendría más hijos contigo —susurré—. No sé si un millón, pero dos o tres suenan bien para mí.

—¿En serio?

Asentí hacia él.

—Mientras que sea seguro, me encantaría tener varios hijos con tu cabello y ojos. —Mi sonrisa se volvió malvada—. Piensa en toda la diversión que tendremos haciéndolos. Además de practicar, no podemos olvidarnos de practicar por entre cada uno. No nos queremos volver oxidados.

Tarareó de acuerdo y tomó sus labios en los míos.

.

Cinco semanas después, mi clase de Arquitectura se reunió fuera del sitio de construcción para el nuevo Hospital Universitario de Washington. Quedaba a unas cuadras del hospital actual y tenía dos de las cuatro nuevas torres de operación. Fuimos divididos en pequeños grupos para los recorridos y el mío estaba actualmente en una de las puertas principales para que nos orienten antes de entrar. Edward ya me había traído aquí varias veces a lo largo de los años así que estaba familiarizada con las reglas.

Después de tener varios episodios de náuseas matutinas, lo que era completamente inapropiado y parecía que llegaba en cualquier momento, estaba concentrada en controlar las náuseas. Deseaba que estuviéramos en el campus en vez de aquí así podía irme a tomar una siesta en el suave sofá de cuerdo que estaba en la oficina de Edward. Era mi lugar favorito para esta y a menudo él me encontraba durmiendo allí entre clases.

Sonreí débilmente hacia Seth, el capataz que había trabajado con Edward desde hace varios años, y metí una galleta en mi boca para intentar calmar mi estómago. A veces un poco de comida ayudaba, otras veces no hacia ninguna diferencia. Por último, nos dieron los cascos y empezamos a entrar para el recorrido.

Tomé algunas notas mientras caminábamos y deseé que ojala nos dirigiéramos a áreas dónde haya baño. Me estremecí cuando mi estómago se revolvió y suavemente puse mi mano sobre mi abdomen. Aunque tuviese ya once semanas, mis pantalones me quedaban chicos y tenía que usar una de esas bandas diseñadas para parecer que estaba usando una camiseta debajo de mi camisa mientras que sostenía mis pantalones desabrochados. No era atractivo, pero era muchísimo más cómodo.

Edward ya estaba allí, haciendo sus rondas habituales para comprobar cómo marchaban las cosas y saludó a nuestro grupo a medio camino. Lo noté observándome para cómo estaba bien y le asentí haciéndole saber que estaba bien… por ahora. Después que termináramos en el lugar, iríamos a ver a mi obstetra para mi primera visita prenatal. Estaba muy emocionada de escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé por primera vez.

Fue cuando él estaba dando una pequeña reseña sobre la viga de refuerzo cuando sentí que no podría resistirlo y frenéticamente busqué un lugar para buscar donde tirar mis galletas, por así decirlo. Me abalancé sobre un cubo de basura que había a un lado y gracias a Dios que me había atado el cabello en una coleta. Después de devolver las galletas saladas que me había obligado a comer a mi misma, me di cuenta que Edward estaba frotando círculos en mi espalda lentamente y sentí los ojos de mis compañeros sobre nosotros.

No me jodas.

De hecho, esa idea me estaba gustando en ese momento. Malditas y raras hormonas de embarazo. Estaba caliente en momentos inoportunos.

—Ugh, tú me hiciste esto —gemí y le fulminé con la mirada cuando Edward comenzó a sonreír—. ¡No! No te atrevas a sonreír así, bastardo engreído.

Edward rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad, sin embargo. Yo lo hice. —Movió sus cejas hacia mí y le golpeé juguetonamente.

—Llévame a un baño, por favor. Necesito cepillar mis dientes. —Por desgracias, había estado vomitando inesperadamente por bastante tiempo que había empezado a llevar un cepillo de dientes conmigo.

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios en mi frente.

—Por aquí, cariño.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me giré para ver a todos con expresiones que iban desde atónitos a repugnancia a confusión.

—Oh, dejen de mirarnos así. Estoy embarazada y él es mi esposo. —Rodeé mis ojos y tomé la mano de Edward. Ese pequeño anuncio atrajo nuevas miradas y murmullos, todos criticando.

—Isabella se está sintiendo un poco enferma, como puedes ver —comentó Edward en voz baja a Quil—. No creo que me necesitan por el resto del tour, si no te importa. Puedo asegurarte que Isabella ha estado es varios sitios previamente y tiene el conocimiento que puedan surgir en un examen.

—Por supuesto. Espero que te sientas mejor, Bella —contestó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Dame un par de semanas y lo estaré, eso espero.

.

Poco después, me encontraba vistiendo una bata de hospital, una sabana de papel por mis rodillas y mis pies estaban en los estribos mientras me hacían un ultrasonido vaginal. Valía la pena para poder ver a la pequeña gota en forma de maní en la pantalla frente a mí. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro y Edward me apretó la mano. Él suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía.

—Mira eso, cariño. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, creciendo y protegiendo a nuestro pequeño. —Todo lo que pude hacer fue sobarme las lágrimas y sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Ves aquella mancha que late? —preguntó y apuntó la Dra. Young.

—Mmm… —murmuré con mis ojos todavía pegados a la imagen frente a mí.

—Ese es el latido del bebé. Es muy bueno que podamos ver eso. Las probabilidades de abortar bajan al 5% si somos capaces de visualizarlo.

Solté el aire temblorosamente. Estaba por hablar cuando de repente parecía moverse un poco.

—¡Oh! —chillé—. Edward, ¿viste eso? ¡Se movió!

Se rio suavemente.

—Claro que sí. —Besó mi cien y movió nuestras manos unidas hacia mi abdomen—. Te amo, Isabella.

—Te amo —respondí.

—También te amamos, pequeño frijol —le dijo a mi estómago y mi corazón se derritió. Él era jodidamente perfecto,

La Dra. Young removió su vara que estaba dentro de mí y nos dio varias imágenes del ultrasonido. Luego, comenzó a pedirnos nuestra historia clínica.

—La madre de Isabella murió dando a luz a ella. Me niego a dejar que le pase eso a ella.

Ella volvió su vista hacia mí.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuvo una hemorragia durante el parto y no pudieron detenerla. No sé más que eso. Mi padre siempre dice que no había nada malo durante el embarazo.

La Dra. Young asintió y anotó un par de notas.

—¿Cuántos años tenía ella?

—Veintiséis.

—¿Eras su primer embarazo?

—Creo que sí. Mi padre siempre es vago al respecto. No le gusta hablar mucho de mi madre.

—Está bien. No te preocupes, tener una hemorragia es mucho menos común en estos días y hay mucho más que podemos hacer si llegara a ser una preocupación. No hay mucho para validar que existe un vínculo genético.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con inquietud.

Ella sonrió y asintió tranquila.

—En serio. Mantendremos un ojo sobre ti, pero no veo ninguna razón para creer que puedas tener algo menos que un embarazo normal y saludable.

.

Para cuando llegó la semana de Acción de Gracias, al fin había superado todas las náuseas y vómitos y ahora vivía ciudad caliente. Acababa de terminar mi último examen final del semestre y estaba tan excitada que prácticamente volé hacia la oficina de Edward. Mi último examen fue de mi clase de Introducción a la Arquitectura y mientras que lo estaba respondiendo, todo lo que me podía concentrar era en que Edward me ayudara y cada vez que respondía bien, él se sacara una prenda. Una vez desnudos, saltaba sobre él hasta que me hiciera venirme tres veces. Y ahora aquí estaba, menos de veinticuatro horas después, sintiéndome como una zorra rogando por un buen polvo.

De repente, me detuve sobre mis talones ante la vista de alguien familiar.

—¿Jasper?

—Oh, hola, Bella. —Me sonrió timidamente. Incliné mi cabeza y me di cuenta de la chica bonita e hispana que sostenia su mano. Levanté mi ceja al estilo perra y levanté mi vista—. Eh, esta es María. María, ella es Bella. Bella y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela.

¿Qué rayos? Mientras lo que decía era verdad, solo nos hablábamos por Alice. Y ¿por qué mierda estaba de la mano con esta chica?

—Así que, ¿has visto a Alice últimamente? —pregunté deliberadamente, sin preocuparme ante su evidente incomodidad.

—Nop. Ella decidió quedarse en California hasta quién sabe cuando. No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Creo que tú tampoco, ¿eh?

—En realidad no, sigue algo enojada conmigo. —Froté mi mano distraídamente sobre mi estómago. Al estar de diecinueve semanas, mi vientre no era enorme todavía pero se notaba si te ponías a mirar.

—Mierda, ¿quién te embarazó? —exclamó Jasper.

—Ese seria Edward, mi esposo. ¿Recuerdas, idiota? —Rodeé mis ojos ante la mirada que María me dio. Como si me importara lo que ella o Jasper pensaran de mí.

—Diablos, ¿siguen casados? Como que pensé que iban a conseguir una anulación o divorcio o algo así.

—No, imbécil. Realmente nos amamos. Ninguno de los dos dijo esos votos sin sentirlos realmente. Si nos casamos por el placer de hacerlo, ¿por qué le dijimos a todos? Especialmente a Alice. Dios, ella está mucho mejor sin ti.

—Hey, púdrete, Bella. Tú eres la crisis de mediana edad de un tipo.

—No, gracias. Prefiero follar a mi esposo. Él es un verdadero hombre y sabe como satisfacer a una mujer. Lástima que Alice no podía decir lo mismo de ti.

Me alejé, decidida a no permitir que Jasper me impida mi propósito original. Ver su cabellera rubia y con rulos otra vez puede que me haya enojado, pero seguía siendo una mujer caliente y controlada por las hormonas y con una misión para follar.

.

—Por favor, que esté allí. Por favor que esté allí —rezaba en voz baja mientras iba por los pasillos hacia la oficina de Edward. No estaba completamente segura de cuándo tenia sus exámenes finales y si estaba para servirme. No era como si eso me detendría. No seria la primera vez que me había masturbado en su sofá mientras estaba rodeada de sus cosas y su olor.

No me molesté en tocar la puerta y entré de una, aliviada como el infierno cuando vi mi sexi, hermoso y sexualmente talentoso esposo trabajando en su escritorio. Me dio una mirada de asombro mientras yo cerraba la puerta y echaba cerrojo.

—Cómeme —rogué. No podía imaginar lo salvaje y desenfrenada que debí sonar porque los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos mientras me miraba. Miré como se quedó mirando mis pechos que estaban moviéndose ante mi respiración y noté como se removía con picardía.

Sonreí diabólicamente. _Te atrapé, cariño._

—Emm… ¿qué? —dijo aturdido.

Caminé hacia su escritorio, quitándome la ropa mientras avanzaba.

—CÓ-ME-ME.

Me quité mis zapatos siguiéndole por mi sweater. Adiós a los feos, pero fáciles de poner, pantalones de maternidad. Deslicé mis manos para tomar mis pechos cubiertos por encaje negro y me estremecí cuando mis pulgares rozaron mis duros pezones.

—Fóllame con tu lengua. —Me puse entre Edward y su escritorio mientras él miraba con atención. Mis dedos hicieron a un lado a mis bragas y estas cayeron al piso—. Pon tu boca sobre mi coño y hazme venir. —Salté sobre su escritorio y me recosté sobre mis codos—. Por favor, Edward.

De repente, su cabeza estaba enterrada entre mis muslos y me mordí fuertemente mi labio para evitar gritar. Metió su lengua dentro de mí una y otra vez, follándome literalmente con ella. Envestí mis caderas hacia arriba y cerré mi puño sobre el escritorio mientras corrían escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Él me sujetó con una mano y mientras sus dedos de la otra frotaban y jugaban con mi clítoris. Luego intercambió de lugar sus dedos y lengua y juro que escuché el canto de los ángeles. Me sentí tensar cuando curvó sus dedos dentro de mí mientras mi orgasmo me sobrellevaba. Edward movió la punta de su lengua por mi pezón mientras que succionaba fuertemente y la tensión que se estuvo acumulando fuertemente, estalló y palpitaba a través de mis venas.

—Edward —gemí cuando él se levantó y enterró su polla profundamente en mí. Lo amé mucho más por no tratarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal solo porque estaba embarazada. Había unas posiciones que no podíamos hacer por mi creciente barriga, pero esto solo parecía funcionar muuuuy bien para mí. Extrañaba sentir su peso sobre el mío mientras hacíamos el amor, pero era difícil de encontrar la razón para quejarse cuando él se movía dentro de mí con tanta intensidad y sensualidad.

Santos conejos, pero Edward era un aficionado maestro del coño. Él sabia exactamente cómo tocarme y tomarme para que estuviera al borde y completamente a su merced. Gemí y él enlazó sus dedos en los míos mientras seguía enterrándose en mí. Sostuvo su mirada en mí y me dejé sumergirme en sus profundos ojos color esmeralda.

—¿Es eso lo que necesitabas, Isabella? ¿Mi polla enterrada en tu apretado y caliente cuerpo? ¿Tu sabor en mi lengua y cubriendo mi polla?

—¡Si, mierda, si! —Dios, pero amaba cuando hablaba sucio. Me volvía loca y él lo sabía.

—Quiero sentirte llegar, nena. Déjame sentir tu dulce coño succionar mi polla.

Solté un gritito ahogado e hice exactamente lo que pidió. Me vine tan jodidamente fuerte. Lo sentí meterse en mi profundamente y escuche su gruñido cuando estalló dentro de mí.

Edward se quedó quieto por un momento y luego me tomó en sus labios.

—¿Te sientes mejor, amor? —preguntó besándome suavemente.

Arqueé una ceja ante su expresión engreída.

—Si, gracias. —Dije y nos reímos—. Vamos. Te llevaré a casa a descansar antes que me tomes con locura otra vez.

—Si, ama —respondió con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aviso: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia a musegirl._**

.

**Double Down**

**Capítulo cinco**

La mañana del Día de Acción de Gracias, Edward salió a correr mientras que yo me ocupaba de la cena en la cocina y ponía el pavo en el horno. Estábamos esperando a mi padre, más Tori y su hermano. Ya que los padres de Tori vivían del otro lado del país, y no volvían hasta después de Navidad, los invité a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Edward había intentado de convencer a Alice de unirse a nosotros, pero ella dudaba de querer verme. Recientemente había vuelto a Seattle, pero no había visto personalmente a Edward. Se supone que se verán la semana que viene para almorzar.

No podía mentir y decir que no dolió, porque realmente si dolió. Había llorado mientras Edward trataba de asegurarme que todo saldría bien al final. Él pensaba que ella estaba aceptándolo lentamente e incluso ya comenzó a hablar sobre mí y nuestra relación. Todavía me sentía horrible ante el hecho que este sería la primera Acción de Gracias que pasaría sin Alice. La extrañaba y sabía que Edward sentía profundamente el hecho de no tener a su hija físicamente en su vida. Yo le había mandado emails rogándole que venga, pero ella no respondió en absoluto.

Aparté mis sentimiento negativos lo mejor que pude así no arruinaba nuestra primera celebración juntos. Encendí mi IPod y me puse a preparar el pavo, mezclando el relleno, pelando las papas Yukon para poner a hervirlas y hacerlas puré junto con las patatas dulces que planeaba hornear. Había terminado las tartas de calabaza y nuez la noche anterior, así que el postre estaba hecho. Solo tenia que concentrarme en el plato principal y secundario.

Mientras cantaba junto a la música, sonreí cuando sentí patear al bebé. Había estado sorprendida de sentir sus pequeños golpes por primera vez, pero ahora nuestro pequeño frijol era lo suficientemente fuerte que Edward podía sentir los movimientos. Habíamos tenido nuestro ultrasonido unos días atrás y teníamos el sexo del bebé en un sobre cerrado. El plan era abrirlo esta noche en la cena, así podíamos saberlo todos juntos. Estaba contando los minutos y muriendo por saber la respuesta.

Visiones de paredes rosadas y calcomanías de mariposas dispersas luchaban contra unas de colores verdes y dinosaurios. Realmente no me importaba si era niño o niña, pero esperaba por el bien de Edward que tengamos un niño. Sabía que le había encantado criar a Alice y tener una niña, pero sospechaba que esta vez quería un niño. Ya me imaginaba a Edward enseñándole a su mini él cómo lanzar la pelota de béisbol y construir fortalezas en la sala.

Una fuerte patada en las costillas me trajo de vuelta al presente y sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. _Tongue Tied _de Grouplove sonó por los altavoces y empecé a bailar mientras que cortaba el apio. Escuché que se abrió la puerta mientras cantaba a la par de la voz femenina.

_One, two, three, four_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_

_Let's stay up all night_

Sonreí mientras Edward caminaba y fruncía su nariz ante mi gusto de música. Me moví hacia él y traté de hacer que se mueva conmigo.

_I'll get real high_

_Slumber party, pillow fight_

_My eyes on your eyes_

_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_

Él simplemente sacudió su cabeza, pero pude ver como disfrutaba tenerme meneando mi culo por su cuerpo.

_My best friend's House tonight_

_Let's bump the beach till beddy-bye_

Me carcajeé ante la expresión de Edward mientras la canción continuaba.

―¿Qué estás escuchando, Isabella? Esto es una mierda.

―¡Grouplove! Y me gustan, muchas gracias. ―Le sonreí y puse mis manos en mi cadera―. No pretendas que no disfrutaste lo que acaba de pasar.

Me atrajo hacia él y envolvió sus brazos por mi cintura.

―Disfruté sentir el cuerpo de mi caliente esposa frotarse contra mí. Sin embargo, su gusto en la música deja que desear. Puedo ver que necesita algún tipo de educación.

Reí mientras él cambiaba mi IPod por el suyo y seleccionaba una canción. Entonces casi caigo de la risa mientras sostenía mi estomago protectoramente cuando comenzó a sonar Glory of Love de Peter Cetera.

Quitándome las lágrimas de mis ojos, y me incorporé mientras miraba la pose de "no me da risa" de Edward con los brazos cruzados.

―Cariño, se está mostrando tu edad y no es atractivo ―le dije con una sonrisa y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

―¿Ah, si? ―bromeó también―. Tienes que saber que esta canción no solo estuvo nominada al Globo de Oro por mejor canción original, sino también al Oscar en la misma categoría.

Bufé y rodé mis ojos.

―Como si eso lo hiciera mejor. ¿Acaso otra banda ganó muchos Grammys y resultó ser que seguían la pista sin cantar todo el tiempo?

―No puedo creer que hayas comparado a Peter Cetera con Milli Vanilli. Y solo ganaron un Grammy, el cual fue revocado.

―Ajam, ―gruñí, sin estar convencida.

―De acuerdo, si esto no te gusta, tal vez esta será mejor. ―Se alejo de mí por un momento y escuché _Lovesong_ de _The Cure_ comenzar a sonar.

Se giró y me tomó en sus brazos. Me acurruqué contra Edward y dejé que nos meciera.

―Esta canción está mucho mejor. Muy romántica ―murmuré soñadoramente.

―Pensé que esta te gustaría.

Cuando sentí sus labios rozar mi cuello, giré mi cabeza en el hueco del suyo mientras él bajaba su cabeza hacia mí. Y cerré mis ojos para dejar que el sentimiento me inundara.

―Oh, cielos. No quería interrumpir esto… aunque supongo que puede ser peor.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y levanté mi rostro.

―¡¿Alice?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Si, entré aquí. Sigue siendo mi casa, ¿no? ―Su voz era un poco fría y tragué. Obviamente ella no estaba lista para superar esto.

―Por supuesto, ¡estoy contento que estés aquí! ―respondió Edward con una amplia sonrisa y se giró.

―Los dos lo estamos ―le dije sinceramente y me moví hacia ella.

Su mirada se centró en mi vientre.

―Mierda, estás embarazada. ―Arrugó su rostro―. Diablos, no creo que pueda soportar eso.

Vacilé en mis pasos.

―¿No lo sabías? ¿Edward no te lo dijo? ―Miré entre ellos y vi la respuesta en su rostro. Mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas―. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Edward? ―pregunté suavemente.

Alice se rio sin alegría.

―Si, papá. ¿Qué, estás avergonzado de embarazar a una chica de diecinueve años con la que te casaste en Las Vegas?

―Suficiente, Mary Alice, ―espetó Edward―. Sabes que eso no es verdad. Quería decírtelo en persona. No hay otros motivos.

―Discúlpenme, tengo que hacer pis ―murmuré y corrí por las escaleras así ninguno de veía llorar. Trabé la puerta del baño y me senté en la tapa del inodoro, por fin soltando mis emociones. No sé cuando tiempo estuve allí y no me importaba. Obviamente, iban a saber que no necesitaba ir al baño. Escuché gritos por unos minutos, pero estuve concentrada en mí más que en descifrar las palabras. Simplemente me senté allí lloriqueando por todo el lugar.

No entendía por qué Edward no le había dicho a Alice. Iba por la mitad de mi embarazo y ellos hablaban por teléfono al menos una vez a la semana, usualmente más. Este bebé iba a ser el hermano de Alice le gustara o no, y ella debería haber sabido. Aunque suene loco, realmente quería que mi bebé y Alice tengan una buena relación. Sabía que no sería convencional y probablemente no sería tan cercana, pero esperaba que fueran amigos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me sorprendió.

―Isabella, por favor déjame entrar ―rogó Edward. Me soné la nariz y me refresqué un poco el rostro―. Nena, lo siento mucho por lastimarte. _Por favor_, abre la puerta.

Abrí la puerta de repente y Edward se asustó. Su expresión se transformó en preocupación y arrepentimiento mientras observaba mi apariencia y mis ojos hinchados. Me tomó en sus brazos y nos llevó a la cama mientras me susurraba―: Lo siento.

―Realmente no quise herir tus sentimientos, Isabella. La cagué en grande. Debería haberle contado a Alice hace semanas, pero quería ver su rostro cuando se enterara de la noticia. Ingenuamente esperé que estuviera feliz por nosotros. Parece que sobrestimé la madurez de mi hija.

―Edward, entiendo que quisieras ver su reacción, pero ¿cómo pudiste pensar que seria una positiva? Ahora no me hablará en absoluto y apenas tolera que le menciones mi existencia. Obviamente, Alice no iba a estar contenta sobre nuestro bebé.

―Creo que pensé si ella podía ver lo feliz que me hiciste y lo emocionado que estamos de tener un bebé, le haría bien. Si hubiera sabido que iba a estar aquí hoy, hubiera intentado encontrarme con ella antes para prepararla. No quiero que ella te hiera; no es saludable para ti o para frijolito. Le dije eso mismo allí abajo. No puedo correr el riesgo de perderlos a ustedes dos también. ―Su voz se quebró y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Oh, Edward ―jadeé. Me giré así estaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo abracé por el cuello. En respuesta, me abrazó fuertemente―. Lo siento. Sé lo difícil que ha sido para ti no tener relación con Alice.

―Ustedes tres son mi vida, Isabella. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ninguno de ustedes en ella. ―Movió una mano sobre mi vientre―. Y este pequeño todavía no nació. Por mucho que me dolió hacerlo, le hice saber a Alice que debía ser amable contigo en nuestro hogar y si ella no podía serlo, entonces tenía que irse.

―¿Cómo se lo tomó?

―No muy bien, pero también le dejé muy claro lo mucho que quería que se quedara y traté de arreglar las cosas contigo. La quiero devuelta en nuestras vidas, Isabella, demasiado.

―Sé que sí ―le consolé―. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo posible para que eso sea posible. También la extraño. Mucho.

Después de unos minutos de acurrucarnos, volvimos a bajar de la mano. Alice estaba cortando las verduras en la cocina.

―Hola, Alice ―dije suavemente.

Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia mí.

―Hey. ―Posó su mirada en la unión de nuestras manos―. Papá, ¿puedo hablar con Bella por un minuto?

Edward me miró, interrogándome. Suspirando un poco, asentí. No pensaba que esto sería bonito, pero ella y yo teníamos que hablar. Edward apretó mis dedos antes de soltarlos e irse a la sala.

―Alice, me doy cuenta que esto es muy difícil para ti. No quise herirte o traicionarte. Es solo que tu papá y yo tenemos esta conexión. Nunca lo pudimos negar. Nos amamos. Sé que nuestras edades no coinciden y que probablemente te asquea que estemos juntos, pero no podíamos soportarlo más. Lo siento. ―Solté y pausé―. Pero al mismo tiempo, tienes que disculparte por tratarnos así. Fui tu mejor amiga por años y me apartaste completamente de tu vida. Incluso después que volviste a hablar con Edward otra vez, te negaste a reconocer que seguía viva en este planeta. No fue justo, Alice. Fui una buena amiga y me tiraste lejos.

―Tienes razón, me asquea. Mucho. Pero no puedo negar que ambos son felices juntos. Tan feliz que revuelve el estómago y hace vomitar. ―Suspiró―. Extraño a mi papá… y a mi mejor amiga. No debería haberte apartado así. Mi papá tal vez tenga razón en cómo he actuado, especialmente contigo, y necesito superarlo. Lo siento por ser una perra. Voy a intentar no ser tan así en el futuro.

Caminé hacia ella y la abracé.

―También te extraño. Sé que las cosas no serán como antes, pero espero que podamos empezar de nuevo.

―Yo también. Quiero decir, no voy a decirte "mamá" o algo así, pero sería lindo tener un pequeño hermano o hermana.

.

Después de un día medio feliz, medio incómodo de cocinar con Alice, y ocasionalmente Edward, todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa y los platos estaban llenos. Devore mi comida instantáneamente, ridículamente entusiasmada por comer. Tenía la boca llena de papas dulces y un bocado de pavo que se dirigía hacia la misma dirección, cuando me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando. Mientras que Edward tenía una expresión divertida, la de mi padre era de incredulidad, y Tori, su hermano Garrett, y Alice me miraban horrorizados y asqueados.

―Dejen de mirarme así, ¡estoy jodidamente embarazada! Me está creciendo un páncreas… o algún otro órgano en este momento. ―Entrecerré mis ojos a Alice y Tori―. Solo esperen, un día lo entenderán. ―Y con eso dicho, volví mi atención a mi comida.

Edward soltó una risita que se volvió en una tos falsa después que le envié una mirada.

―Isabella, ¿debería ir por el sobre o quieres que espere a que comas tu cuarto plato? ―Bromeó.

Apenas pude resistir la tentación de abrir mi boca y mostrarle mi comida a medio masticar, pero el deseo de saber si íbamos a tener un niño o una niña ganó. Asentí emocionadamente y él me sonrió.

―Ya vuelvo, ―murmuró y besó mi frente.

Tragué saliva y reboté en mi silla cuando volvió con un sobre en su mano. ¿Rosa o verde? ¿Mariposas o dinosaurios? ¿Niña o niño? ¡El suspenso me estaba matando!

Edward se lo ofreció a mi padre.

―Charlie, ¿nos harías el honor?

―Por supuesto. ―Le sonreí. Él había estado un poco indeciso cuando le dijimos la noticia, pero con el tiempo se había puesto más y más emocionado sobre ser abuelo. Gruñí ante lo lento que abría el sobre, causando que sonría―. Bueno, Bells y Edward. ―Sacó el papel―. ¡Parece que tendrán un niño!

Grité en voz alta y salté para lanzar mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Él me besó y me abrazó por un momento. Luego movió una mano por mi estómago y frotó suavemente.

―Hola, pequeñín. ¡No podemos esperar para conocerte!

Como siempre me pasaba cuando Edward hablaba con el bebé, sollocé y me quité las lágrimas.

―Vamos a tener un niño ―susurré y él me sonrió feliz. A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, supe que tenía razón que estaba esperando tener un niño.

―¡Felicitaciones a los dos! ―exclamó Tori y Garrett asintió en acuerdo.

―Es una excelente noticia ―nos dijo Alice―. Creo que tendré un hermano, ¿eh?

―Esta vez, por lo menos. ―Sonreí―. Tal vez tendrás una hermana en la próxima.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par ante mi comentario, pero sabiamente mantuvo su boca cerrada.

.

Una semana antes de la fecha de parto, estaba dando mi último final del semestre cuando empecé a sentir mi primera contracción. No fue terrible, pero sin dudas muy incómodo que las contracciones de Braxton Hicks que había sentido antes. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas mientras seguía y me apuré a terminar todo lo que podía de mi examen entre ellas. Hasta ahora, venían cada doce minutos, así que no estaba muy preocupada por apresurarme a buscar a Edward e ir al hospital. De todas las clases que tomamos, y por lo que la Dr. Young nos dijo, los primeros partos tendían a tomar bastante tiempo y yo no necesitaba ir hasta que las contracciones fueran cada dos o tres minutos.

Para cuando terminé mi examen, el dolor había aumentado considerablemente, ahora las contracciones venían cada ocho minutos, y estaba segura que los estudiantes a mi alrededor sabían que estaba de parto. Algunos me habían preguntado si necesitaba ayuda e incluso se cambiaron de asientos. Le di una débil sonrisa a mi profesor mientras le entregaba mi prueba y luego me arrastré a través del campus hacia la oficina de Edward.

Y por arrastrar, digo arrastrar en serio. No había sido capaz de caminar bien, ver mis pies, o agacharme en semanas. Me sentía miserable y gorda y cansada de ser pateada en las costillas cada cinco minutos. A mitad de camino por el campus, me golpeó una contracción extremadamente fuerte. Gemí fuerte y recosté contra un árbol para mantenerme de pie. Estaba tan concentrada en respirar lenta y profundamente que no escuché a Alice llamándome hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

―¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás de parto?

Solté mi respiración y asentí. La sensación de calambre se alivió y miré a su expresión de pánico.

―Estaba yendo a buscar a tu padre. Esa fue peor que las anteriores.

―Deberíamos ir al hospital. Llámalo y nos puede encontrar allí. Mi coche está en ese estacionamiento. ―Apuntó al estacionamiento a unos metros de nosotras y trató de llevarme hacia allí.

Negué con la cabeza firmemente.

―Iré a su oficina, él estará allí. Podemos ir con él.

―Bella, ¡eso es una locura! Deberíamos ir ahora, mi papa puede encontrarnos allá.

―Alice, _¡necesito a Edward! _―espeté―. Por favor, tengo… tengo miedo. Tengo que encontrarlo. ―Mi voz se quebró y cayeron lágrimas de mis ojos.

Comprensión llenó su rostro.

―Está bien, vamos.

Tan rápido como pude, fuimos hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Edward. Suspiré con alivio cuando cruzamos el umbral. Mis contracciones eran fuertes y, para este momento, estaba temblando de dolor y miedo. Por mi mente, cruzaban pensamientos sobre mi madre y estaba desesperada por sentir la comodidad y seguridad que la presencia de Edward siempre me daba.

Quil iba caminando en nuestra dirección mientras Alice y yo íbamos por los pasillos. Él me vio justo cuando me detuve para sostenerme contra la pared mientras sentía otra contracción.

―¡Dios mío, Bella! ―Se apuró hacia nosotras―. ¡Lauren, llama al profesor Cullen, ahora! ―gritó mientras llegaba a mi lado―. ¡Apúrate!

Yo era un completo desastre, llorando y gimiendo una y otra vez.

―Edward… necesito a Edward.

―Estoy aquí, amor. Estoy aquí. ―Su voz suave y terciopelada me llegó mientras me jalaba a sus brazos. Me hundí contra él, aliviada.

―Estoy asustada ―le susurré en su cuello.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero no dejaré que nada le pase a ti o nuestro pequeño. ―Me levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta―. Alice, ¿puedes conducir, por favor?

―Por supuesto, papá.

Nos sentó en el asiento trasero.

―No te preocupes, no estamos lejos. Pronto estaremos en el hospital y conseguiremos la atención que necesitas. ―Presionó sus labios en mi frente y me fundí en él por un breve momento hasta que sentí otra contracción. Edward me abrazó y murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras. A pesar que era tan doloroso como las anteriores, me sentí mucho mejor con él a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos, nos apuraron a registrarnos y nos instalaron en una habitación. Opté por una epidural y al fin pude relajar mis músculos cuando hizo efecto. Recostándome en la cama, entrelacé mis dedos con los de Edward y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en descansar mientras podía. Todavía tenía miedo ante lo que podía pasar durante el parto, pero era un alivio increíble no tener que sentir tanto dolor.

La Dra. Young llegó poco después y metió su mano por mi sexo para ver cuánto había dilatado. Me sorprendí cuando anuncio que ya tenía diez centímetros.

―El bebé está en lugar para nacer, pero quiero preparar unas cosas antes que empieces a pujar. Ten en cuenta que incluso si empiezas a pujar, puede llevar un par de horas antes que salga. O puede tomar unos minutos. Es por eso que quiero estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salió de la habitación.

―Edward ―dije en voz baja.

―Estoy aquí, Isabella. Todo va a estar bien. Recuerda, la Dra. Young cree que tu madre tuvo la hemorragia debido al desprendimiento de la placenta y no hay vínculo genético con eso. Tampoco tienes signos de ello. No hay señales de que algo ande mal. Trata de no preocuparte y concéntrate en traer a nuestro niño al mundo.

Cuarenta minutos después, quince de los cuales las pasé pujando, un lloriqueo hizo eco en la habitación y me puse a llorar mientras veía a mi bebé por primera vez. Incluso cubierto de sangre, con la cara roja, y tenia una mata de pelo oscuro en su cabeza, él era tan hermoso que me dolía el corazón. Edward cortó orgullosamente el cordón umbilical mientras que la Dra. Young limpiaba a nuestro hijo y luego se lo entregó a Edward.

Con mucho cuidado camino a mi lado y colocó al bebé en mis brazos.

―Oh, Edward, es tan hermoso. Es perfecto ―lloré.

―Lo es. Lo hiciste tan bien, amor. ―Instintivamente, el bebé movió sus brazos y pidió alimentarse. Lo moví hacia mi pecho y le ayudé a prenderse correctamente. Era una sensación interesante tenerlo succionando y estaba contenta de haber tomado una clase de lactancia así sabía qué esperar y cómo ayudarlo. Una vez que terminó, parpadeó con sus ojos color azul grisáceo y se durmió antes de ser rudamente despertado después cuando nuestra enfermera regresó a tomar todos sus signos vitales, darle sus vacunas, y completar su limpieza.

Horas más tarde, nos habíamos instalado en una habitación de recuperación cuando hubo alguien llamó a la puerta. Entraron Alice, Garrett y Tori. Me sorprendí de ver a Garrett y levanté mis cejas cuando lo vi de la mano con Alice. Aunque ella y yo habíamos reparado nuestra relación, no éramos para nada cercanas a lo que habíamos sido. Me preguntaba por cuánto tiempo habían estado saliendo, pero estaba feliz por ella. Sabia que le había sido difícil superar la ruptura con Jasper, se había dado cuenta que estaba mejor sin él.

―Hola, chicos. ―Sonreí―. Tenemos a alguien que queremos que conozcan. ―Edward sonrió desde su lugar a mi lado. Otro golpe en la puerta nos hizo pausar―. Adelante ―dije en voz alta.

―¡Hola, Bells! ¿Cómo te sientes, niña? ―preguntó mi papa mientras caminaba hacia mí sonriéndome.

―Estoy muy bien. ―Miré hacia el pequeño bulto en mi brazos―. Todos, estamos encantados de presentarles a Masen Anthony Cullen. ―Lo moví así todos podían verlo.

Hubo un coro de "_oohh_" y "_aww_", diciendo lo hermoso que era. Mi padre fue el primero en sostenerlo y se sintió orgulloso de ser abuelo. Alice derramó algunas lágrimas mientras saludaba a su nuevo hermanito por primera vez. Yo estaba ansiosa por tenerlo de vuelta en mis brazos y creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta porque me lo devolvieron en poco tiempo.

Cuando estuvimos solo los tres de nuevo, me incliné contra Edward más feliz de lo que nunca imaginé que podía ser.

.

_Cinco años después…_

―Bienvenidos a Introducción a las Estructuras III. Soy su profesor, Edward Cullen. Este año, mi asistente es Isabella Cullen. ―Edward hizo un gesto hacia mí y me puse de pie y sonreí a la clase. Ya podía ver a algunos estudiantes tratando de ver si era su hija… o algo más, así que levanté mi mano izquierda para dar un pequeño saludo, viendo como algunos de los estudiantes observaron el anillo en mi dedo.

Era mi primer semestre como estudiante de posgrado después de un tiempo más de lo normal para conseguir mi licenciatura debido al tiempo libre que había tomado para nuestra familia. Estuve feliz por la flexibilidad, pero también estaba emocionada por seguir avanzando en mis sueños y convertirme en arquitecta. Edward revisó el programa y respondió a un par de preguntar antes de dar por terminada la clase.

Ni bien la puerta se abrió, dos pequeñas figuras corrieron adentro.

―¡Mamá! ―gritó Masen y lo tomé cuando saltó a mis brazos.

―Papa, papa, papa, ―cantó Esme, nuestra pequeña de dos años, mientras gateaba tan rápido como podía para llegar a Edward. Ella era la viva imagen de él con su cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Masen también había heredado los ojos de Edward y amaba que ahora tenía tres pares de ojos verdes para mirar,

Alice caminaba detrás de los niños con una sonrisa.

―Los retiré de la guardería ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Y comimos helado! ―anunció Masen con entusiasmo.

―Eado ―repitió Esme.

Me volví hacia Alice, levantando una ceja.

―Gracias por eso.

Ella sonrió.

―No hay problema. ¿Para qué están las hermanas mayores? No es como si fueran a casa conmigo esta noche. ¡Dios mío! ¿Sabes que Mae tiene un novio? Este niño, Carlisle, la sigue a todos lados como si fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas. ¡Es adorable!

Me reí al ver la expresión oscura de Edward. Uno pensaría que como ya había criado un niña y se había casado conmigo, sabría que no se podía detener al verdadero amor, pero él era tan protector por esta segunda vez.

―Así que, ¿cuándo volverán los hermanitos para una pijamada? ―preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

No podría haber estado más feliz ante como era Alice con sus hermanos y si tenia que lidiar con helados y altos niveles de azúcar, que así sea. Me preguntaba como iba a tomar la noticia de un tercer hermano o hermana que llegará en unos siete meses. Estaba emocionada que íbamos a tener otro bebé, Edward y yo siempre nos divertíamos mucho creándolos… y también practicando. Ahora podemos simplemente expandir nuestras aventuras sexuales.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras acurrucaba más cerca a Masen y Edward, que caminaba con Esme en sus brazos, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminamos todos juntos hacia la salida. Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Sip, un pequeño más sería la perfecta adición para completar nuestra familia.

.

.

.

**Y eso fue todo. Gracias por leer :)**

**Mil gracias a todos los reviews, me alegra que haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos en otras traducciones!**

**Este capi se lo dedico a mis perverts: Sool, Solecito, Jeaneth, Yeya, Yoa, Eve y YOa... sin este fic, no creo que las hubiera conocido y ahora fueramos casi hermanas aunque vivamos lejos de las otras. Las amodoro!**


End file.
